


[绪凛]被遗忘的故事

by miyanofun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanofun/pseuds/miyanofun
Summary: AU，研究员真绪×改造人凛月
Relationships: Isara Mao - Relationship, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Ritsu - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 被遗忘的故事01

>>>  
尖锐的机械提示音在空旷的母舰舰舱里突然响起，无感情的电子合成女声声调毫无起伏地重复播报着粒子生命体确认连接的消息，舱内的工作人员间爆发出小小的欢呼声，甚至有人吹了一声口哨。所有人都换上了轻松愉快的表情，开始热切交谈任务完成回到地面后的休假要怎样度过，为了这次任务他们已经逗留太空太久，微重力的糟糕环境早就受够，恨不得立刻返回地球。  
衣更真绪没有说话，将手里记录数据的仪器攥紧了些，输入的潦草片段数据还没来得及整理分析，但是数值的波动超过预定范围是肉眼可见，作为此次出战的负责人，这样的时刻他不但高兴不起来，反而忧心忡忡得胃都开始隐隐作痛。  
“轨道连接完毕——搭载箱开启——‘Chimaera’回收完成——”  
片刻前如同狂躁猛兽的机械怪物现下安静得如同死物，沿着磁性轨道被拖入待机箱固定住，十几米高的怪物平躺下来，壁上的屏幕实时绿色的生命数值一跳一跳，密密麻麻的将实时监测到的生命迹象以冰冷却令人安心的数值展示出来。

“报告中尉，驾驶舱无法正常开启。”  
真绪的心猛地一沉，来报告的检修人员是比他加入这个项目还要早的老手，特意来报告只会有一个原因。  
“凛月呢？”  
“没有收到机师的任何回应。”

将防护服的拉链拉到顶端，裹得严严实实后，衣更真绪来到了名为Chimaera的怪物前，敲打着驾驶舱的门，大声呼唤着重要之人的名字。  
“凛月——凛月——！”  
回应他的是一片死寂，真绪无奈，将手掌紧紧贴在光滑的铁甲舱门上，试图与里面的人精神连接上——这是只有他可以做到的事情——随着真绪的意念，怪物的眼睛发出刺眼的光，又转瞬暗了下去。  
“真君……吵死了。你让开点。”  
虚弱却不耐烦的声音，带着机械的音质通过怪物的身体传出来，真绪连忙后退，还是慢了一步，驾驶舱猛地弹开，高温热浪向他扑面而来，即使穿了防护服，真绪也被这热浪打了个趔趄，那一瞬间他周遭的空气都仿佛在灼烧。  
看到他狼狈的样子，那人没忍住扬起了嘴角，露出了取笑的表情，想说点什么来揶揄真绪，没来得及说出口，自破碎的胸腔传来的剧痛让他皱起眉发出了轻声的呻吟声。  
真绪倒是冷静得很，也不在意对方糟糕的态度，待热浪褪去，重新接近名为凛月的怪人，摸索着检查凛月形状扭曲的手臂。凛月面色苍白，折断的人造金属骨骼刺穿了肌肤，闪着光张牙舞爪裸露在外，除此外还有光用眼睛看不到的更多内部破损，但是他表情却很平静。  
“还能动吗？”  
凛月摇了摇头，以无声应答。  
“不要怕，我这就带你出来。”  
凛月心想这人说什么呢，自己并不存在害怕这种情绪，他明明是最清楚的人。真绪这一点真是很奇怪，总是做出一些不符合自己身份的事情，处理起来太困难了，甚至找不到应对方法。  
真绪将连接着怪物与凛月身体的线一个个拔出，手臂，胸口，然后是头部，随着十数根血管一样的传导线被拔出来，他们脚下的怪物隐隐发出无关紧要的颤动。把连接全部断开后，真绪将凛月拉出驾驶舱。小心翼翼地抱着凛月，从下属专门为他们支起的牵引台阶稳步下行离开了沉睡中的怪物。  
真绪沉默地从正在检查Chimaera受损状况的人员身边走过去，有人停下手里的工作向他投来一个安慰的目光，他也苦笑着以目光回过去。这般微小的动作，也没能逃过凛月的眼，凛月的表情突然变得阴郁，他身体又不能动，索性烦躁地用头在真绪胸口蹭了蹭。

“……我没问题的”  
即使虚弱不堪，即使如同被碾压过一般，半个身体都七零八落，凛月依然看不出一点痛苦的样子——不过那也是理所当然的，“痛苦”作为一种情绪是多余的，从一开始就没有做那样的设定。  
“反正真君会修好我，所以没关系的。我完成了任务啊，夸奖我吧真君，用你的血来奖励我～”  
“是是是……辛苦了，你先睡一下吧。”  
听到这些让人哭笑不得的撒娇，真绪哄弄孩童一样顺着凛月的话给予回应，轻抚过凛月的发梢和脖颈，凛月还想说些什么，眼睛却不受控制地合了起来，挣扎了几下过后便彻底失去了意识。失去意识的凛月身体变得更沉重，压得真绪臂弯一沉，勉勉强强才稳住平衡。

>>>  
真绪坐在散发出幽光的修正台边缘，冷静地看着躺在其上的凛月，沉睡中的凛月就像是断了线的木偶——事实也的确如此，准确说是断了电源的瘫痪掉的电器一样的状态——他伸出手轻轻抚摸凛月的脸颊，发梢卷进他的指尖又滑出去。凛月的皮肤平时是微凉的，但是此刻却因为开启了调节功能在发烫，这样的触感让真绪觉得很不舒服——这不适感的源头，是对无法掌控的现实的恐惧，而不是凛月本身。  
真绪站起身，背对着凛月按下控制键，一层虚拟的粒子屏障覆盖了修正台，将浑然无觉的凛月关在其中。微型的电流缠绕着凛月的身体，沿着他的每一根神经钻进身体里，读取着他的记忆。一瞬间房间四周的显示屏上布满了庞大的数据。  
如果在他做这些事时，凛月是清醒的，会对他说什么呢？  
真绪不止一次想过这个问题，可他并不会在凛月清醒时对凛月说出实情，当然也绝对不会征求凛月的意见，为此陷入这矛盾的自己，仅仅是虚伪罢了。

切断，删除，毁掉再重组，被物理调整出的完美的人形，只是那样的东西罢了，甚至无法成为平等的命运共同体。  
忠诚的无往而不胜的兵器罢了。

>>>  
再依赖我一些吧。  
再更多更多的爱着我，为了我奉献一切吧。  
这是你，也是我存在的意义。

>>>  
“不好意思，久等了。”  
机密会见室的门被打开，莲巳敬人一边道歉一边走进来，他看上去一脸严肃给人以威严满满的压迫感，跟着他来的护卫也识趣地将门关好守在外面。真绪站起身，对自己的直属上司行了个礼，目视敬人入座后再坐回原位。  
敬人没有兜圈子，即使是面对很久不见的后辈真绪，他也没那么多时间客套寒暄，一落座便直奔会见的主题。  
“之前发生的改造生命体在控制Chimaera的过程中失控的事件，你提交的报告我已经看到了。”敬人顿了顿，“我就直接说了——和零的那时候一模一样。”  
真绪没有回话，沉默地低着头，这个结论毫不意外，因为太过明显了，所有经历过数年前的事故的人都不会作他想。  
“这也是无可奈何的，凛月这么多年才开始出现这种情况，已经是一个奇迹了。身体的使用已经到了极限，且数据的累积和改写之间残留下来的碎片对精神上的影响尚且无法解决，衣更你要做好心理准备。”  
“……我明白的。”  
现在敬人说的这些，他都再清楚不过了，每一天检测着凛月身体变化的人正是他本人，从凛月尚且不是现在的凛月时他便已经参与了这个项目，也曾经亲自经历这些年的每一桩失败。  
可是清楚是一回事，接受是另一回事。  
整整七年有余，他小心翼翼心怀侥幸地维护着凛月，他并不想让这样的时间停止。

“前辈，我认为暂时还不能让他退役，我们也没有能替代他的存在。虽然这是自夸，但是现阶段没有比凛月更好用的了。”  
“我也没打算直接让他退役，在这个动乱的局面下，我们也需要他，皇帝也需要他。”  
“是。现在研究所在修缮他身体受的伤了，我也会继续努力维护他的精神稳定。”  
“真是辛苦你了，衣更，这些年真是多亏你了。”  
听到真绪毫不动摇的回答，敬人总算露出了今天第一个温和的表情，语气也跟着温柔了起来。  
“不，这是我的荣幸，请允许我继续努力为帝国奉献吧。”

>>>  
这一切的开端，是距今十年前。  
彼时的衣更真绪，只是个靠着小聪明得到了教授赏识的普通人，有幸被介绍给同门前辈敬人，之后一切才变得不可思议。关于敬人和当代皇帝陛下家族间的关系，真绪略知一二，却不曾也不想细究。毕业之后真绪来到了这人的手下做军事机械化生物技术方面的研究，再之后，便是被选中成为会被同级甚至下属们私下嘲讽的“特权者”后的事情了。  
在大多数无法接触项目核心的人的眼里，他是走了好运，轻轻松松的靠着凛月平步青云，不过是提供血的契约，就收获了一切的幸运儿。

他初见凛月的那时候，就是在有重兵把守的研究所里，当时只是实验体之一的凛月，没人会叫他的名字，只有一串数字的代号，同其他的实验体之间没有任何显著区别与优势，也并不被重视，甚至没人认为他能成功被改造完全体，更不要说成功驱使Chimaera。

Chimaera是之前数年里先代前辈们开发出的，沾满了罪恶的无敌武器，用血肉养出的钢铁巨兽，拥有着绝对的压倒性战力，却无法为人所用，被封印了数年之后，人类终于找出了驱使他们的方式——那就是由人类直接同这怪物精神连接——普通人类显然做不到，普通人类即使勉强连接也无法控制Chimaera，不但会反被扰乱大脑，肉体也承受不来Chimaera内部的高压，到了这个地步，制作人造人来做这危险的工作显得那么自然。  
就在真绪加入的那一年，代号为“零”的改造人，作为第一个成功的和完全机械化的血腥怪物Chimaera神经元相接的完全体改造人被万众瞩目。一夜之间帝国拥有了最强大的武器，之前付出的太多生命代价，在这压倒性的力量下似乎都是值得的，先前质疑人伦的声音被热血的欢呼雀跃淹没，这个星球上其他的国家忌惮于这力量纷纷示弱低头，烦扰多年的反叛份子也被一一压制。反对者渐渐失去了言语权，没有人再为那些在培育Chimaera时不幸被吃掉的人和成功的寥寥几例背后死在手术台上的其他实验体们发声。  
保持强大与凌驾其他种族之上的和平，总是需要付出代价的，总要有人被踩进泥土做垫脚石，不管认不认同，都是铁的法则。  
而凛月，就是这个法则里的牺牲品之一。

穿着浅蓝色的统一制服，制服上粗糙地绣着方便辨认的编号，身材消瘦脸色也很苍白，一个人孤僻地缩在桌子下睡着，就像是外界都和自己无关一样。黑色的短发睡得乱蓬蓬的，有着很好看像孩子一样的睡颜，被他摇醒后像只猫一样扯着懒腰打哈欠。和自己年龄相仿，相对其他实验体来说算是年长的少年。  
这是真绪对凛月的第一印象，不算好也不算坏。他们最初也没有像样的交流，凛月不近人，也不出众，因为他是那个“零”的亲生弟弟，最初也被重视过一段，做了一半的身体机械化，因为实在没有成为完全体的资质被所里放置，优先去改造比他更年轻实验效果更好的其他孩子。  
可即使是没有成功的实验体。也没有走出这个监牢的可能性。即使没有被完全改造，也是最高机密，连因为改造而死掉后的遗体都不能随意处置，不是用来循环使用，就是作为Chimaera的养料。  
会被选中当做实验体的这些孩子，除了无人抚养的孤儿，甚至还有被狂热支持者送过来的子女，扭曲又讽刺然而是现实，他们来的时候大多不知道自己面临的是什么，有的稀里糊涂死在这里也不知道发生了什么，成为完全体的人又已经丧失了过去的记忆，为了和Chimaera神经相连，脑内被安插了新的精密的计算机程序，丧失了作为人的感情，自然也不懂得为自己被诅咒一样的残酷的人生反抗发声。

“真君真的知道自己在做什么吗？”  
接受完全体改造前的凛月，这样问过真绪。红色的眼睛像是看透了真绪一样，怜悯地、痛苦地盯着真绪。  
当时真绪没有回答，凛月也没有逼问真绪回答，而后来的凛月，已经不会再问真绪这样的问题了。

会凭自己的意志去质问真绪的凛月，早在七年前就被衣更真绪亲手杀死了。

>>>  
凛月醒来的时候是深夜时分，灯火通明的实验室里空空荡荡，只有仪器运作的声音平缓低鸣。天花板上的灯照得凛月不舒服，他烦躁地闭上眼，撑着冰冷的台子坐起身来。凛月尝试活动了一下手脚，起初四肢有一些僵硬和微妙的不受控制感，经过几次尝试后这种感觉终于渐渐消失，凛月也取回了操纵方式的记忆。  
对于维护已经结束了，却把自己随意放置在这里这件事，凛月有点不爽。他将身上的制服扣子解开两个，深吸一口气，侧身下了修正台，站起来时稍微晃了一下，很快就找到了平衡。凛月走了几步，赤足踏在暖暖的地板上很舒服，供暖设备在安稳运作总算是件让人安心的事。

“凛月？你醒了？”

凛月抬起头，从外面走进来的真绪，一边解围巾一边轻快地打招呼。他暗暗地想，这个时间，也不晓得是从什么地方回来的。可自己问了也多半被敷衍了事。

“感觉怎么样？能灵活的运动吗？要不要去做一下体能测试，我陪你。”  
“不想动……明天再做吧。”  
“……也好。”  
真绪倒也没坚持，简单的放过了凛月，脱下带着外面寒气的外套，随手丢到椅子上，一边扯着懒腰一边越过凛月走向角落里的咖啡机，娴熟地烧水准备为自己冲一杯提神的咖啡。  
“你不休息？”  
“嗯？啊，是的，下午出去了，有些工作没做完。”  
“是很要紧事吗？”  
“其实也没什么，现在你的事是头顶大事～其他都不算是重要。”  
咖啡的醇厚香气蔓延开来，实验室里增添了几分温暖气氛，真绪背对着凛月，声音欢快，即使这么说着也像是开玩笑，凛月盯着那个习惯了忙忙碌碌的背影，方才醒来没有见到真绪的烦躁感，好不容易平复下来的烦躁感，再次涌了上来。  
“真君再这么拼命，小心过劳死哦。”  
——不是这样的，想说的不是这个。  
“……喂喂喂，说什么不吉利的话呢，好歹也是和你相关的。”  
真绪这次似乎是有点生气了，但也只是无奈的语气。他一边抱怨一边做指纹验证，验证通过后，操作椅向后滑移出来，屏幕也跟着点亮进入开启状态。  
“我的事是第一位的话，优先关照我的心理状态怎样？”  
“……哈？”  
凛月突然走到真绪面前，抓着真绪的肩将他向后推，真绪身后就是布满按键的仪器，不敢直接靠上去只好抓着椅子边缘勉力保持平衡。他皱着眉想要训凛月两句，一抬头正对凛月恶魔般的红瞳，眼睛里写得满满都是隐忍的疯狂。真绪原本想说的，那些不入耳的说辞，一下全都被忘在脑后了。  
真绪迟疑了一下，抬起手拍了拍凛月的后背，试图安抚凛月躁动的情绪，感觉怀里人的身体没那么紧绷后，他凑过去亲了亲凛月的脸颊，凛月显然对这套很受用，像只得到了主人的爱抚而心满意足的猫，低下头靠在真绪的肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
“……真君……真～君，不要把我一个人丢在这。”  
“对不起。”  
他们身侧的仪器已经启动完毕，发出滴滴的报告声，真绪摸索着按下休眠，将干扰他们的外因排除掉。  
凛月说的没错，他最优先的，的确应该是凛月的精神状态。  
“真君……我爱你。”  
“我知道的啦，不需要一直重复说。”

——这是，悲哀的谎言。

>>>  
“凛月，张嘴。”  
凛月顺从地张开嘴，舌尖微微颤抖，真绪的手指插进凛月的黑发间，稍微用力向前按，让凛月吞下自己的分身。  
“呜……”  
口腔突然被填满很不好受，所幸的是凛月也不需要普通意义上的呼吸，他调整一下角度，转动舌头，舔舐闯进来的肉棒前端。真绪吸了一口气，压着凛月的手加了几分力，揉乱了凛月的头发。  
听到真绪的声音，凛月更加兴奋，尝试着将肉棒从嘴里退出一点，双手扶着柱身，舌尖在玲口上打转，真绪被刺激得微微弯腰，粗暴的呼吸声就在他头顶充当催情剂。身体里蔓延着想要被填满的空虚感，惹得他并拢双腿，微微勾动脚趾来抵御这份渴望。  
“对，就是那里……做的真好……凛月。”  
啊，被夸奖了。  
身体收到了这样的讯号，一瞬间凛月的心情变得飘飘然，头脑都要不清醒了，只想要更卖力换来更多的称赞与奖励，双唇含住前端，急切地用力吮吸。  
“嗯……唔……”  
真绪一边享受着一波一波的快感，一边不合时宜地想要嘲笑自己。  
自己多半也已经不正常了，和莲巳敬人见过面之后……不，在那之前，甚至在抱着凛月支离破碎的身体走下Chimaera之前，在多年以前他要求凛月变成现在的凛月那一刻，就已经开始了。他们并不是恋人，“恋人”不足以形容他们之间扭曲的关系，他们的关系是没有退路的相依为命，是他自己亲手编写的一道道程序命令。  
在抵达临界点之前，真绪把自己从凛月嘴里退出来，抓着凛月的手臂让他站起来，拉着他靠近自己。  
真绪靠在修正台的边上，凛月倚在他身上，即使不需要使用精神连接，隔着胸腔，依然能清楚地感觉到真绪的心跳声，  
“听见了哦，真～君的心跳声。”  
“……”  
“不需要露出为难的表情，这样的真君，我最喜欢了。”  
真绪侧头亲吻上凛月红艳的嘴唇，夺走他的言语，两人舌尖相缠，一时只能听见湿润的水声，以及真绪粗重的呼吸音。真绪松开凛月的嘴唇，换气，再度亲上去，一边亲一边摸索着解开凛月的制服裤子，将手探进去。凛月感觉到对方突然放了一节手指到自己身体里，想叫出声，嘴却被堵得严严实实，那手指接着就粗暴地继续深入了大半。  
在做的时候，真绪总是出乎意料的强势和黏人，一开始凛月也很惊讶，但是现在也已经适应了，毕竟这样不一样的真绪，只有他一个人见得到。

不过说到一开始……到底是什么时候开始的呢？  
——想不起来了。

>>>  
被钳制住压在冰冷的修正台上，身后被插入的手指粗暴地玩弄，凛月兴奋得身体颤抖，当然以他们两个的体能上的力量差距，他是可以轻松摆脱真绪的控制的，但是这种被控制的感觉也并不坏。这是平日里用来检测分析他的身体的器械，他无数次的赤裸着躺在这上面被解析，被拆分，但是并没有被以这样的姿势看透过。  
一只手臂被真绪反抓着，另一只手无力地勾着光滑的台面，凛月一侧的胸口和台面摩擦，隔着布料磨蹭乳首不够痛快，但是也有奇异的色情感。  
真绪稍微退出一下，再插入加入第三根手指，三根手指将温暖的小穴完全撑开，一直探到深处戳刺里面的敏感点，被戳到要害凛月的腿根一阵酸软，全身的力气都被卸掉了。  
“啊……嗯……真～君……”  
一向慵懒的声音化成甜腻诱人的呻吟，每一个音都在呼唤真绪更多的疼爱自己，身体也诚实的一边摇晃着追寻真绪的手指，同时也在台子边缘磨蹭自己的前端，溢出的体液将会阴都整个变得湿漉漉的。

“……知道吗？这里是有监控器的……凛月色情的样子，都被录下来了哦。”  
“呼……啊……真君……不也一样～真君变态的样子，一起被录下来了……啊嗯。”

非但没有害羞反而以伶牙俐齿反击了，被调侃的真绪反倒清醒了一点，有些不好意思起来，为了掩饰这些，突然摆动手腕，加快了手上的动作，快速抽送手指，凛月大脑一片空白，呻吟着扭动身体，声音里隐约带了一丝哭腔。  
“不……不要玩了……真君这个变态……快点插进来。”  
“明明我这样做，你很开心吧”  
那样的情绪，自己的身体似乎不知道如何处理才好，像是什么多余的东西，让人惶恐，又每个器官都在收缩一样的，无法承受的感觉，可以被称为开心吗？  
“呼……啊……开心……？我不知道……啊……啊！”  
真绪拔出了手指，扶着柱身，在穴口摩擦几下，然后一挺身插进已经充分准备的小穴里，一点点把整根完全推进，温暖紧致的小穴死命地绞着肉棒，舒服得他也跟着漏出呻吟声。  
“这样的，可以称为‘开心’哦。”  
真绪的声音很轻，但是却像是什么魔咒一样，凛月闭着眼睛，大口的喘息，那种让人胸口仿佛要爆炸的情绪越发被放大，他莫名想要狠狠的咬真绪一口来发泄。  
和自己所说的话不同，真绪在做的事情倒是和温柔搭不上边，放纵地在凛月的体内尽情抽插，抵着凛月体内最敏感那点研磨。从两人交合处流出的液体打湿下体，咕啾咕啾的水声和拍肉声在只有他们两人在的空间里，可以听得清清楚楚，淫靡的气息在实验室里回荡。

真绪从后方抱住凛月，手从上衣的下摆探进去，将制服推上去，抚摸着他光裸温热的身体，腰腹肋骨依次掠过一点点勾绘骨骼的形状。  
这身体是艺术品，这皮肉下，没有心脏肝脾也没有脆弱的骨架，有的只是特殊金属制造的精密仪器和支架，凑近亲吻的时候，如果仔细，还能隐约嗅到隔着人造的皮肉的机械气味。  
即使是这样，自己也沉迷其中了。

>>>  
真绪退出凛月体内，扳着凛月的肩膀让凛月转过身体面向自己坐在台面上，扯下凛月已经皱成一团的裤子丢到脚下。凛月用手臂撑着身体向后微仰，双脚踩上台子边缘，做出门户大开的姿势赤裸地展现着自己的欲求，体液从穴口流出来弄脏了身下的仪器。  
“真君喜欢我这样吧～”  
“喜欢，再更多……再放荡一点。”  
真绪深深地喘息，声音被压抑得低沉沙哑，凛月对他的诱惑就像是磁石，总能逼得他发狂。  
无需忍耐，真绪欺身压上凛月，将凛月推倒，因为情欲再燃烧的温暖身体贴上冰冷的台面，凛月哆嗦了一下，没来得及抱怨，就被真绪再度狠狠侵犯至身体深处，原本的抱怨就化作了甜腻勾人的呻吟声。  
凛月分开修长的双腿紧紧缠上真绪的腰，让真绪进入得更深两人结合更紧，被进入太深都有些痛了，但是和这个人结合这件事的本身的幸福感就可以占据上风，心理上的快感将凛月淹没了。  
粗大肿胀的肉棒每次进出都扯出一点穴口嫣红的媚肉，强势的凛月拼命地缠着他可求他操弄的样子，还有软软的躺在他身下任他为所欲为的样子，真是让人欲罢不能。  
真绪也觉得他们这次做得太激烈，也许是地点让人兴奋，也许是之前发生过那样严重的情况让人疯狂，但是这样也没什么不好。身体会记录下很多东西，不仅是数据，更是皮肤记忆，比起将这人每一个数据每一根肋骨都掌控在手心里的罪恶感，现在真绪更想知道那里有没有灵魂存在。  
“我爱你。小凛。”  
听到爱的告白，凛月就像是被电流击中一样，呜咽着手脚并用地抓住真绪的身体，手指在真绪的后背上留下白色的抓痕。真绪一边狠狠地深插进凛月的后穴，一边摸到凛月也硬着的阴茎，稍微分心安抚凛月的欲望。被前后夹击的凛月被逼上极限，都分不出是快乐还是痛苦了，控制不住连着发出甜腻的叫声。  
“啊……啊……啊啊啊……真君～我受不了了……要坏掉了。”  
“唔……没事的……你可以的。”  
凛月后穴和肠道却都在绞紧，爽得真绪差点就这么直接去了，好不容易才控制住自己，他要和凛月同时达到高潮。  
“真君……真君……唔——”  
在二人抵达绝顶的那一瞬间，无法抵御快感的侵袭，凛月下意识地张嘴咬住了真绪的肩膀，这毫不客气的举动，虽然在意料之中，真绪还是痛得一抖。寻求真绪的血是凛月的“本能”。平时还能靠规则压抑，但是做爱本身，就是最本能的事情，凛月受激后出现这样的反也并不是第一次了。  
凛月松开他的肩膀时，已经在他的肩膀上咬出了深深的齿痕，被咬破的皮肤还在渗出血点，凛月也没有浪费，舌尖一点点舔过去仔细地摄取着真绪的血。  
真绪喘着粗气，抵头看着身下的凛月，看着他看向自己那迷离中又带着一丝疯狂的眼神，内心说不出来是什么滋味。五感交杂之后，真绪只是亲了亲凛月发红的眼角，将自己的分身抽出来，精液随着他的动作，从穴口流出来滴到台面上。凛月似乎完全没意识到，没有起身，反而缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

躺在冰冷的，完全不被他们的热度感染的台面上，身体也渐渐冷了下来，凛月深深吸气，感觉有什么东西在他的身体里缓缓流动，然后扎根盘踞，化作了他身体的一部分。  
虽然不知道是什么，但是并不讨厌，这种感觉非常温暖，就像是被真绪抱住时传过来的体温一样。

——所以，没关系的哟，这种感觉，我很喜欢。

>>>  
“好了，录像已经删除完毕了。”  
似乎是担心真绪不相信，佩戴着同样研究所徽章的，管理监视系统的真绪的同僚，笑嘻嘻地侧身摊手示意真绪自己去检查文件。  
“多谢了，麻烦你了。”  
真绪也没那个心情，道了谢只想快速结束这个话题，偏偏那人没打算就这么放过他，压低了声音，贼兮兮地笑着说：“说起来……我一直很好奇，比起普通人，和改造人做有什么不一样的地方？”  
真绪一时语塞，不知怎么回答这个问题，事实上他还真没法回答这个话题，他只和凛月一个人做过，没有比较要怎么谈区别。  
“他每一个反应都可以预料得到吧？毕竟那都是你设定出来的，这样是更有趣了，还是无聊呢？”  
“……”  
真绪想要反驳，却也没什么好反驳的。  
“真好啊，我也想有这样方便的玩具，真是令人羡慕呢，衣更君——只是，你是不是反而被玩具玩弄了？”  
“哈？”  
看到真绪震惊的表情，那人心情很好地大笑起来。  
“清醒一点吧，他的心脏，都已经被你取出来了。”

啊……这真是讨厌的感觉。  
那种事情，也不需要一次次的提醒他吧。

>>>  
与Chimaera合为一体时，是一种奇妙的感觉，Chimaera的意识就像是一团凶猛的无法靠近的火，然而与它连接的一瞬间，那火种会温柔的包裹住自己的身体，成为自己身体的一部分。然后，从心底涌出的是，强烈的恨不得将眼前的一切都撕个粉碎的战斗意识，和它的意识融合是那么轻而易举，只要自己希望，这怪物就会咆哮着喷射出装填好的弹药，夹着排出的高温形成的爆炸和火焰，对敌人形成地毯式的毁灭打击。  
自己透过Chimaera的双眼，看见的尽是些苍凉破败的场景，是被践踏的敌方机甲的残骸，是被镇压的城镇的断壁。自己无声地在其间盘旋时，并不会感觉痛苦，反而因为释放出暴怒的情绪而倍感安详，如果这时候能听到指挥部里真绪温柔的呼唤声，就更像是做了一场美梦般畅快。  
——快点解决这些杂鱼，回到那个人身边吧。  
凛月深吸一口气，灵活地操纵着Chimaera，连续闪过几道看不清真面目的黑影，今天他的Chimaera异常的烦躁，降落时铁爪撕裂了铁桥，断桥砸进河面激起数米高的水花，妨碍了凛月的视线。  
在视线受阻这电光火石的一瞬，凛月突然感觉Chimaera被什么东西紧紧抓住了头部，他和Chimaera一心同体，这一下的压力几乎要将他的头部一起撕裂，凛月一咬牙，手臂上青筋暴起，和Chimaera连接的导线也剧烈地颤抖起来。  
凛月终于看清了，眼前的敌人—— 另一只Chimaera凶猛的獠牙。

“能赢吗？”  
“嘛——不到最后是不知道的，请保持安静，安心等待一下，少爷？”  
“可是好无聊……”  
弓弦微笑着看着抱怨的小少爷，温柔的将刚刚准备好的茶点放到他眼前，“你要好好看到最后，这都是为了你重要的皇帝大人。”

失去意识的凛月，全身都被固定在模拟实战的椅子上，就像是在Chimaera之中一样，全身上下插满了辅助神经同步的导线。与他同样处境的，还有另外三个十几岁年纪的小孩子，他们四人都并不知道自己所处的模拟出的世界，也只会按照自己受到的指令，拼尽全力将敌人打倒。  
在隔了一层玻璃的另一侧，有工作人员密切的关注着他们的一举一动，一边收集数据，一边也做好了强制中止的准备。

“一方是帝国排名第一的武器，一方是被输入了对手全部作战记录分析结果的潜力新人，这样的战斗，哪方会赢都并不奇怪。”  
“为什么要做这种事呢？”  
姬宫桃李皱起秀气的眉，弓弦所说之事在他听来天书无异，即使理解了现状，既看不懂战斗的画面，也想不通这么安排的用意，实在是煎熬。  
“因为曾经发生过零大人那样的事啊，为了不避免重蹈覆辙——啊，分出胜负了。”

>>>  
“……我赢了。”  
“嗯，恭喜，凛月还是这么厉害。”  
真绪一如既往地给予凛月正面的鼓励，但是没有得到回应，真绪也不气馁，伸出抓住凛月的手，那双手如他所料的在颤抖。  
“不要害怕，没事的，这只是什么都不是的模拟战。”  
真绪一边温柔地牵着凛月的手，一边在交给他确认的文件上签下名字，签好名字后交还回受皇帝之命来监督这次模拟战的桃李和弓弦。

凛月冷淡地盯了一眼桃李弓弦，厌恶地转开头。看向另一旁穿着统一的实验体才会穿的制服的几位新人，他们也有着和自己如出一辙的冷漠眼神，看着他的时候既不害怕也不亲近，就像看路边的小石子之类的没有生命的物件。  
自己曾经是那个样子的吗？是那种身上泛着浓重的金属气味，毫无生气，惹人厌，甚至让人想要杀掉试试看的讨厌小鬼吗？  
和真绪相遇的事情，已经完全想不起来了。

“呐，真君……我们是什么时候相遇的……？”  
“怎么突然问这个？”  
“……没什么，真君你冷吗？”  
“哈……？倒是有点冷。”  
今年的冬天，被寒流席卷又漫长，数场纷纷扬扬的大雪将整个世界装点成素白色。他们平时就住在研究所里，莫要说季节，连昼夜也不分明，这会结束了模拟对战测试，得到了难得的休假，也不知道做什么好。这样无所事事的状态真绪无所适从，凛月倒是还好，跟在他身边就不会觉得无聊。眼下年关将至，街道上到处都是喜气洋洋的商铺，霓虹灯连成一片温暖的灯海点亮整个城市，真绪不想回家，凛月没有可以回去的地方，就这样漫无目的地闲逛。  
真绪转过头，凛月的侧脸看不出有什么表情，他问的时候，语气也没有悲喜，并不像是知道了什么不该知道的事情——当然即使知道了也没关系，那种事也发生过，只要将那些记忆的数据再度清除，站到他面前的凛月，就依然是如同白纸任他驱使的机器。  
——真是方便的玩具呢。  
不合时宜地回想起来了同事那调笑 ，刺耳又直白，然而是事实。

凛月笑了笑，突然猛地从身后扑上真绪的背，双手绕过真绪的肩膀，整个人挂到了真绪身上。真绪险些被勒得窒息，一边抱怨一边想要将凛月甩下去，一时之间两个人互不相让引起了过路人的侧目。  
“你是什么妖怪吗？快点下去！”  
“现在还冷吗？真君。”  
“冷倒是不冷了，但是太丢人了！”  
凛月拥有着可以自我调节的人工皮肤，不但自己感受不到严寒，还可以温暖真绪，这样挣扎几个来回，真绪也因为舍不得暖炉败下阵来，任凭凛月挂在自己身上给自己取暖。

“我啊，今天感觉自己要被撕裂了。真的非常‘痛苦’。我的一切动作都被看穿了，无论怎么做都无济于事，真的很可怕。”  
恍惚间，真绪几乎要错觉身后的凛月是一个普通的人类了，这个被掏成空壳的，连身体都不属于自己的人偶，就像一个人类一样，品尝快乐，诉说痛苦。这难道不是神明的恶作剧吗？  
“其实今天的那场，你输了也没关系，不如说，输了更好。”  
“我不要。”  
凛月的声音很小，是只有他能听见的爱语。  
“如果不能赢，我就没法保护你了。”

>>>  
贪恋虚假的爱，是可以被原谅的吗？  
因为从来一无所有，那么现在已经拥有了，即使是算计好的程序，是用鲜血构造起的羁绊，去享受就是罪恶的吗？

——你是不是反而被玩具玩弄了?

不是这样的。

真绪抓着凛月的肩膀，轻轻地吻上凛月的唇。人迹罕至的小巷子里他们安静地接吻，街道上欢快的不知名流行歌谣，嘈杂的人声都毫不在意，月光温柔地洒落在他们肩上，梦与现实的界限逐渐变得模糊。  
“凛月，想要我的血吗？”  
只是听到血这个字眼，凛月的身体就诚实地颤抖了一下，黑暗中猩红色的眼睛亮得吓人，似乎随时都会变成怪物。  
没错，就是这个反应。

在凛月变成今天的凛月的前夕，曾经问过他，真的知道自己在做什么吗？当时他没有回答，但是他很清楚的知道自己的答案。  
他很冷静，也很清楚自己在做什么，知道自己毁掉了什么，也知道自己会得到什么。

凛月被摘除的心脏，现在以标本的形态被封存在研究所的某一处，真绪从来没有去看过，那不过是死掉的肉块，当然他眼前的凛月也是死物，是摄取了他的血就为他所用，被赋予“爱着衣更真绪”指令的程序。  
可怜的凛月，一无所知的凛月，连自己的身体都没有，接受了苛刻的要求，被逼迫着站出来成为象征的，收到他的夸奖就会“开心”的凛月，得到他的肯定就会“拼命去战斗”的凛月。除了爱他什么都不知道，甚至不知道自己疯狂的爱亦是虚幻的凛月。  
即使问一百次“你爱我吗?”也依然会诚实的执行系统设定好的回应，一百次的回答“我爱你”的凛月。 

是属于他的凛月。


	2. 被遗忘的故事02

>>>  
真绪与零的第一次相会，是在某个月色如洗的夜晚，在此之前他从没见过零，却一下就认出了那双血红色的眼。

当时衣更真绪还是初来乍到的新人，甚至没有得见Chimaera真容的资格，只能在后方的研究所里，和被软禁圈养着的改造人储备们接触。一边打下手一边努力钻研学习关于改造人的一切，每日每日都忙碌得疲惫不堪的时候，真绪遇到了凛月。  
那时出现在他面前的凛月，明明不过是个普通的实验体，却高傲轻蔑地看包括下层工作人员在内的其他人，躲到禁止实验体进入的研究所角落里也不会被轻易责难。然后真绪从前辈那里知道了，这是因为凛月是那个“零”的弟弟。  
在恶劣的环境里，存在着看不见的食物链，同为实验体的孩子之间为了争夺一点点资源而彼此争斗，研究所里的人都会睁只眼闭只眼当做没看见。而其中，凛月因为是那人的弟弟，得到了特别的优待。这是每个人都心照不宣的事，也是凛月的雷区。  
在见到零之前，真绪听说过很多关于这个人的传闻，有着妖异的美貌，像是不存在这个世界上的魔物。作为一个实验体，也毫无疑问的有着优异的天赋，是第一个成功的操纵了Chimaera，得到了皇帝陛下亲自接见的人。  
——以及凛月口中的“和自己没有关系的家伙”

月夜下忽然降临的不属于这个世界的美少年，和凛月一样有着如夜空的云一般的秀发，修长漂亮的红色眼瞳，白皙得过分的肌肤，但是比起凛月，这个人的美更加凌厉且具有攻击性。然后，明明是与周身的黑暗几乎容为一体，乍一看很难亲近的人，却忽然笑着对真绪打了招呼，笃定地说你就是那个很照顾凛月的新人吧。  
老实说真绪很惊讶，零为什么知道他的事情让他百思不得其解，许是因为他直白的露出了疑惑的表情，零露出神秘的笑容说吾辈什么都知道，区区这点小事，都在掌握之中。  
零给真绪留下的第一印象就是，神秘的深不可测的对象。再后来，则是，实力强大，却被自己的温柔杀死的可怜的怪物。  
在动荡的局势下安邦攘夷，为国家存续奉献了自己一切，却不能扼杀自己的感情，在不断的作战中，为了战争而痛苦悲伤的愚蠢行径，让零走上了无可挽回的道路。

“人与人的争斗是没有尽头的，想要守护重要的东西，却不知不觉间成为了煽动国民情绪的可怕存在，吾辈的存在，和这个研究所的存在，也许是一个彻头彻尾的错误。”

那是最后一次见到零时，对方对自己说的话。  
因为自己没有那么伟大，从来没有心怀天下，他只是一枚微不足道的齿轮，就连加入这个计划，也是顺其自然发生的事。所以真绪无法对零的想法给出任何回应，他只是个普通人，即使想要做些什么，也力不从心。  
虽然可能伸出手也什么也抓不住，但是干脆的放弃伸出手的自己，实在是个胆小鬼。  
那之后，作为第一个实验体，零的缺陷开始暴露。是技术上的不成熟，也是零自己的意志不够坚定，被战场上被Chimaera反过来侵入神经系统，无法恢复神智，在无差别攻击了敌我双方之后，高压在身体内扭曲膨胀，撕裂了大半个身体。  
这件事被高层秘密的压了下来，封了他们这些内部人员的口，在修复期间，不安的气氛在研究所里蔓延，压抑得人无法喘息。

>>>  
真绪问凛月是不是在担心零时，凛月正缩在真绪的房间里睡觉，他已经习惯了凛月经常不回自己的区域躲在他这里，其他人虽然有私下说三道四，表面上也没有太约束他们的逾矩行为。  
凛月坐起身懒洋洋地打个哈欠，轻描淡写地说，我的担心与否有意义吗？那么我为什么要担心呢？真君真是说了无聊的话，何必提起那家伙。

——无聊的话。  
嗯，真绪想，确实是无聊的话。

似是看出真绪的失落，凛月从背后抱上真绪，黏腻执拗地将真绪整个揽在怀里。  
那时他们的暧昧关系并不正常，两个人多多少少都有感觉到，只是没有戳穿，因为一旦说穿了，反而像是变了质——实验体的孩子里，有人为了得到关照而出卖身体给能负责他们的研究员，并不是什么稀罕事。  
如果自己喜欢这个人，自己想从这个人这里得到什么？这样平静的夜晚可以持续到什么时候，如果零彻底毁掉，凛月失去了价值，最终成为Chimaera的养分的未来似乎都可以预见。那些都是当初的真绪不敢想的事情，他保护不了这个人，他甚至想不出让这个人平安地活下去的方法。  
然而凛月似乎什么也没有想，单纯的过着这笼中鸟般无聊枯燥的一生，也并不太在乎自己会迎来什么样的悲惨结局。  
“在来到这里之前的事，凛月还记得吗？想要离开这里吗？”  
问了不该问的事情，凛月沉默了，漫长而痛苦的沉默之后，凛月突然避重就轻地对他说，自己曾经会弹钢琴，如果有机会走出这里的话，想要试一试指法有没有全忘光。  
凛月一边这样说着，一边调皮地拉起真绪的手臂，摆出弹琴的样子装模作样地在真绪的手臂上戳了几下。真绪一开始痒的想笑，看到凛月认真的表情又笑不出来了，修长的手指温柔地在他的手臂上弹奏着听不见的乐章，凛月那么认真的侧颜让他觉得分外悲伤。然后他打断了凛月，在凛月惊讶的注视中，拉过他，亲吻了他的唇。  
那之后，他们激动而紧张地脱去对方的衣物，生涩地爱抚对方年轻的身体，没有退路也不需要退路，一切都发生得自然而然。他们都没有经验，第一次多少搞得有些狼狈，但是两人都不介意对方的失态。被贯穿的的疼痛也好，被咬出的血痕也好，都像是值得炫耀的爱的凭证。

在吻落凛月眼角的泪痕的那一瞬间，真绪做了一个决定。  
他想和这个人在一起更长的时间，无论以怎样的方式，付出什么样的代价，想要让这人一直陪在自己身边。

——如果“相守”只是个美梦的话，就让梦长一点再长一点吧。

>>>   
地下拍卖场的灯光昏黄幽暗，整体布置像个老旧的电影院，无论是浮夸的装饰还是损耗很大的木质台椅，都非常不起眼，完全看不出来这里是边境上最大的黑市拍卖会场。衣更真绪捏着手里的号码牌，捡了个后排僻静的角落，安静地观察四周的状况，和形形色色百态迥异的陌生面孔。在这接近国境的场所，聚集在这里，衣装光鲜的外国人当然不在少数，维持秩序的侍者的衣着上也别着异域风情的装饰品，轻盈地穿梭在人群之中用外语与来客交流答疑。  
“真君，不要那么僵硬，放轻松一点～”  
真绪的手臂忽然被抱住，侧过头就看凛月环着他的手臂，半个身子依在他身上，冲着他露出无邪的笑，  
“不论发生什么事，我都会带着真君平安离开这里～”  
真绪刚想回一句问题不在那里没怀疑你的能力不要做引人注目的事，就听到了比凛月的举止引人注目得多的欢快打招呼声。  
“阿绪！你真的来了！！还有……嗯？凛月对吗？你们还是那么要好～”  
那正是他顺利进入这里的引荐人，有着太阳一样的耀眼的橘色头发，名为明星昴流的年轻男人。在他身边，还有入乡随俗一般，戴上了半边异域风面具的冰鹰北斗，形容可怖的面具看得真绪有些不舒服。但是想到自己也稍微改变了装扮，也没有说什么。  
“不要太吵闹，明星。”  
“知道了，小北好啰嗦～”   
昴流随口敷衍了一句，一转身越过长桌坐到了真绪的另一边，凛月皱皱眉，不动声色地将真绪向自己这边拉了半分，昴流完全没注意到，自顾自兴奋地滔滔不绝。  
“这可真是厉害呢，一会要拍卖的东西里，据说有‘那个’碎片，阿绪你也是为了它而来的吧？”  
“是啊，瞒不过你呢。真的很想看一看传说中的那个东西……说起来怎么只有你们两个来了？真呢？”  
“阿木有些其他的维护工作要做，稍后会来接我们回去，我们两个也是百忙之中抽空来的，你可要感谢我们～”  
真绪转移掉了话题，昴流也没有多想，聊了几句就转过头去黏黏糊糊地问北斗如果有喜欢的宝石可不可以出价，被北斗严厉的否决后像个耷拉下了耳朵的小狗一样垂头丧气。  
真绪垂下视线松了一口气，再抬起视线时已经把自己的紧张小心地藏了起来，他和这两人结识也是孽缘了，谁能料到年少时同窗的几人现在立场完全不同。眼下他的工作与身份都是绝顶机密事项，他所在的研究所在地图上没有标注，隐匿在世人视线中，有着独立的一套行事系统，高墙外是荒芜的平原，在被世界遗忘的地方隐蔽地做着改变世界的事情。而昴流和北斗，一起来了这边境地带，做起了灰色地带的生意，但他们不是正相反的敌对关系，他正是通过昴流和北斗的人脉关系顺利潜入了这个地下拍卖场。  
真绪也不知道，连家人都不清楚的他的具体工作，昴流和北斗能猜到多少，又知不知道，此刻和他们坐在一起的凛月，实际上并不是与他们相同的人类。

会场中心的灯光亮了起来，一时映得灯火通明，司仪出现在台上进行了花哨的开场炒热气氛，拍卖会有条不紊地拉开了帷幕。凛月打了个哈欠，一副兴趣缺缺的样子，但是实际上抓着真绪的手不自觉收紧 ，真绪被抓痛，轻轻拍了拍凛月的手示意他放轻松，传达了不要轻举妄动的信息过去。  
他的任务里不包括抢下那个东西，事先敬人再三叮嘱了不要在现场轻举妄动，是什么人出高价来抢夺这件东西，又要用作何用也是他们想知道的内容。

>>>   
“让各位久等了——开胃菜已经结束，终于要上今晚的主菜了！来到这里的大家，应该都是为了它而来吧——哪怕只是一睹它的真面目也好——带着这样的想法走进了这里。”  
盖着厚天鹅绒黑色幕布的巨大容器被人推到台中央，司仪抓住了幕布的一角作揭开的架势，这夸浮的演出让真绪有些烦躁，如果可以，他完全不想让凛月看到那个东西。  
“那么，这恶魔的种子会落到哪位贵宾的手中呢——”  
幕布被掀开的一瞬间，会场一片哗然，稳重如北斗，也倒抽了一口气，昴流早就跳了起来惊呼出声，北斗及时将他拉回坐位捂住了嘴，

巨大的密封水槽中，是一具破破烂烂形状可怖的尸体，依稀可以从平坦的上半身和体型看出那尸体生前是个十几岁的少年。尸体仿佛被从身体内向外撕裂，断肢在溶液里飘浮着，没有破损的人造骨骼高高支起，戳在玻璃外壁上。在那烧焦的皮肤下爆裂出来的内里，没有血管也没有心肝肾脏，取而代之的是肉色的有机物质和包裹其中的机械，因为还在进行微弱的运行，带动附近的尸块也轻微的蠕动，就仿佛这个东西还有生命存在着一样。

会场内的喧哗声较方才落了下来，从惊叹转为窃窃私语，司仪对这热烈的反应很满足，笑着维持了几句秩序，揭示了底价，宣布竞价开始。  
真绪想，费尽心机弄到这种东西，却公开拍卖的人，比起拍卖会，更像是想办一场猎奇展览，这会场的反应的确是委托者想看的。  
“呜～哇，好恶心。”  
稍微冷静下来理解了现状的昴流，忍不住小声嘀咕道。  
震撼，惊疑，觉得恶心，是普通人都会有的反应，真绪却有些被昴流这句话刺痛。  
“凛月……”  
“怎么了？真～君”  
那双红色的瞳里，丝毫没有半点的恐惧和不安，真绪忽然惊觉，看着台上的东西，对凛月来说和看着一个茶杯也许无异。  
他又一次，擅自用对待人类的方式去对待凛月了，能共情的，从来就不是凛月而是他自己。  
“没什么，有点吓到了而已，我可没听过‘碎片’就是真的‘尸体的碎片’这种事啊。”  
凛月没有再回话，真绪也知道他不会回话，因为真绪所说的话与凛月所知道的客观事实是矛盾的，这时系统会安全起见大概率判定为保持沉默。  
他当然知道那是什么，那是和凛月一样的改造人的残骸，是上个月实战中没来得及回收，之后下落不明的失败品。  
他还知道更多，不会让凛月知道的事情——“碎片”当然不是指的尸块本身。  
那东西的本质，正是如司仪所说的，是只能抽出扭曲的枝芽，永远不会开花的种子。

>>>   
衣更真绪一脸苦笑着目送着昴流被北斗拖上飞艇，他刚刚大肆抱怨了真绪一番，“阿绪好冷淡”之类的悲伤欲绝如同控诉负心渣男，令真绪哭笑不得。他是真的没有轻松的空闲时间去他们的基地做客——当然，身份上也不方便。  
前来迎接北斗和昴流的游木真，面对这状况手足无措，带着抱歉的表情看着真绪，低下头小声道歉说不好意思给衣更君添麻烦了，我和他们一起回去了，下次再向你报告我的近况。  
“说什么呢，真，不需要向我报告啊。”  
“可是……”  
听到这句，真转过了头，不自然地蹭了蹭脸上沾上的油渍，他现在穿着一身脏兮兮的维护服，从哪个角度看起来都不是叙旧的好时机。  
真绪用力拍了拍真的背，试图将他的奇怪念头一股脑拍出体内一样，“去吧，你们还有事情要做吧，这边也不轻松对吧？”  
“那，如果有需要的话，请一定要联系我们！”

凛月坐在不远处的石阶上，上下眼皮合在一起，看似在懒散的假寐，实际上，即使不需要眼睛，他也能通过热成像感知附近人群的一举一动，丝毫没有放松警戒。  
今天见到的这些人，他觉得自己应该是认识的，事实上，昴流也叫出了他的名字，但是他想不起来他们是谁。资料再收集重写并不麻烦，接受新信息和处理写入只是一瞬的事情，可是，在自己的脑中检索不到的感觉非常让人烦躁。  
自从上次受损严重进行全身修复后，他已经两个月没再上机了，除了同新人反复模拟战，就是和真绪一起在各地跑一些见不得光的零碎任务。凛月不喜欢做这些事，人类不是他的对手 ，切开人类的身体不会有任何畅快感，但是上机时自己的意识会和Chimaera融合，是完全不同的感受。  
而且，虽然现在和真绪在一起的时间更多，但是却很少进行精神同调了，真绪只是让他摄入血液以保证同调，就像是完成任务。  
热感应到真绪向自己走过来，凛月睁开了眼睛，抬起头看着真绪，月夜下的真绪背对着停机坪的耀眼光源， 表情都看不清楚，却能看清一侧眼镜片，有跳跃的荧蓝色光斑，也倒映在真绪翠绿色的瞳孔里。

“那个游……”  
“来了新的指示，我们的计划有变，现在我们去见一见那个带走了‘那孩子’的老头子。”  
凛月没有追问下去，虽然他真的很在意那个叫游木真对待真绪的态度，他们之间发生过什么事，但是现在显然不是追问的合适时机，真绪正在一脸严肃的看着他呢，真绪现在需要的是他立刻起身去执行任务，完成真绪的期望才是他的价值。  
他不想被真绪讨厌。  
“好，目的地在哪？”  
这片边境地区地势很高，夜幕降临后空气钻心的凉，氧气也很稀薄，让人上不来气，真绪粗暴地拽了拽领口扯掉了廉价的领带塞到口袋里。  
“他自己的沙漠移动船，去把那玩意撕个稀巴烂，把你的后辈带回来吧，小凛。”  
凛月的眼睛闪烁了一下，稍一思索，就明白了真绪在生什么气，为什么而激愤，了然之后，不由自主地轻笑出声

“真～君，你可要小心，当心被自己的温柔杀死。”

>>>   
突然展开的钢铁的羽翼刺穿了外衣，仅是这锋利的刃锋启动的瞬间带起的气流，便在负责守卫的雇佣兵脸上划下了一道血痕。凛月没给那人机会，在对方开枪之前，将变成了尖锐银枪的左手插进了那人的咽喉，凛月接住了从佣兵手里滑落的机枪，嫌恶地抽出了手臂，尸体沉闷地倒在地上，那人瞪大了眼睛，显然对杀死自己的东西难以置信，凛月蹲下身，从他身上摸出几个榴弹装进口袋里。  
抢走了他们珍贵的研究碎片的是个富甲一方的大富豪，私人沙漠船就像是移动的堡垒，如果是白天正面攻击也许要应对重火力，但是现在是凛月最喜欢的夜晚，披着夜色潜入再轻松不过。

真绪冷静地听着从监听器里传来的声响，因为交代了凛月可以不计代价行动，为了不拖累凛月束缚凛月的手脚，他没有跟着一起潜入，而是在和沙漠船保持了一段距离的地方监视。  
凛月潜入后三分钟，传来了巨大的爆炸声，真绪即使及时俯身，也依然被爆炸掀起的气流糊了一身沙尘。耳机里传来的声音也被干扰暂时出现了巨大的杂音。真绪被呛得咳了几声，按着耳机喊了几声凛月，明明听得到那边的枪声，凛月却没有回应，真绪觉得头疼，起身抹了一把脸上的爆炸粉尘，攥紧了枪，弓身小心地靠近了沙漠船。  
“凛月，现在怎样了，回一下话。”  
“嗯……朔间凛月，完成任务。”  
凛月终于不再保持沉默，开了金口，声音闷闷的，一点都没有完成任务的喜悦。算了，这也不是什么值得开心的事，真绪长出了一口气。  
“等一下，我这就过去你那边。”

真绪跳上船舱时，眼前已经满目狼藉，操作舱和动力室被炸了个粉碎，这个沙漠船从移动的堡垒变成了不能动的废铁，被炸成肉块的尸体七倒八歪的倒着，所幸的是爆炸也启动了自动灭火装置没有引起火灾，也将火药味扑淡了不少。  
自动灭火装置没完全停止运作，走廊的天花板上喷头还在向外降水，地面和墙壁都湿哒哒的让人不舒服，真绪摘下糊上了一层水珠的眼镜塞进口袋里，随手捡起一挺重火力机关枪，屏住气息，向更深处走去。  
穿过走廊，真绪踢开大厅的门，之后迅速躲到一边，确认没有任何人攻击自己后，才探出头看大厅里的情况。  
凛月呆呆地站在大厅的中间，面对真绪的闯入也没有给出反应。真绪在进来之前是有些生气和担忧的，因为凛月一直不回应自己，他说了要进来了也没有提前出来迎接他，凛月这的行动方式样就像是出了故障一样让他不解。  
“凛月，你怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？”  
凛月终于抬起头看了真绪一眼，又收回了视线，继续盯着眼前的东西，真绪也顺着那视线看过去，看到了一架很有分量的三角钢琴，大概主人有小心的养护，一尘不染的琴身闪耀着漂亮的暗红色光泽。真绪不懂钢琴，也能看得出这一台价值不菲。  
比起钢琴，真绪更在意的是，他们此行的目的，也就是摆在钢琴边上的巨大培养皿，今次拍下这具残骸的商人是有备而来势在必得，舍弃了拍卖会上的水槽换到了自己准备的巨大培养皿中。残骸被关在密封的容器内，在淡黄色的液体里飘着，因为已经不是个完整的人型，不能站立而站成略显扭曲的姿态，真绪真想马上将其取出来，检测一下这个身体组织的损坏程度。但是那显然不是他一个人此刻能完成的工作，只能静待敬人派来的接应。  
在真绪冷静的分析现状时，凛月走到了钢琴旁，掀开琴盖，爱惜地抚摸过黑白相间的琴键，手指按下去，孤零零的琴音回荡空气里。真绪绕开倒了一地的餐桌，走到凛月身边，伸手顺次碰触凛月的脸颊脖颈和胸口确认温度和脉动。  
“你哪里短路了吗？有处理错误要及时报告。”  
“真君，我……好像……不知道钢琴……是怎么弹的。”

真绪愣住了。他恍惚地想起来凛月的确说过这么一件事，在很久很久之前，凛月确实曾经这么说过，如果能离开研究所他想要弹钢琴，那时的凛月还算是人类，拉过他的手臂，调皮地在他的手臂上进行无声地演奏。  
这些，全部，凛月都应该已经不记得了，但是在看到钢琴的时候凛月却伸出了手，然而遗憾的是，在不断的洗刷记忆编辑程序之中，真绪忘记了输入“弹钢琴”的程序。  
因为那是没用的，不需要的，没有人指望一个兵器去演奏动人的音乐，专为演奏而生的的低端AI要多少有多少，凛月所背负的，是更高等的期待。  
“……对不起……”  
凛月惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔里写满了“理解范围外”的茫然。真绪不想解释，也不知道要如何解释他为什么一瞬间对自己痛恨。  
做一个这样的程序很简单。  
实现凛月这个愿望，本来只是他的举手之劳，但是他从来没有想过要去实现它。  
“对不起……小凛……下一次维护的时候，我为你加上弹钢琴的系统吧。”

自己也好，凛月也好，到底在为了什么而战呢。

>>>   
凛月同敬人随后派来的增援将船上还活着的人控制起来后，天空已经泛起鱼肚白，敬人乘坐的陆上飞船姗姗来迟，着陆时收起推进器卷起了半人高的风沙。和全身穿戴装备的增援部队不同，真绪穿的是便装，他眯起眼睛以手肘挡了一下，还是有碎沙撞到他的眼镜上。他在心里暗自埋怨了一下，不懂敬人为什么搞这么大阵仗来迎接战利品。  
不过真绪马上就知道了敬人这是为了什么。  
苍蓝色飞船的舱门开启后，眼前所见的人，不是别人，正是帝国现在的皇帝殿下天祥院英智。  
这不是真绪第一次见到皇帝本人，但是他还是紧张得倒吸了一口气，下意识将腰挺直调整了仪态，一旁的凛月没有什么反应，他不害怕荒漠的风沙，也没有对眼前的人有什么产生什么多余的情绪。只是将自己所见的一切收为数据传回中枢。  
英智拒绝了敬人要他留在舱内避风的要求，开心地走下来，看也没看被抬出来准备装上飞船的实验体一眼，径直越过真绪，走到了凛月的面前，用小孩子见到了新玩具一样的天真表情看着凛月，雀跃地抓起了凛月的手，似乎是在确认改造人的体温和触感，凛月皱着眉抽回手，他也不生气，只是收回了那貌似无害的笑容，露出了属于皇帝的表情。  
“凛月，我想见你很久了。”

关于天祥院英智的事情，真绪知道的不多。只知道他掌权也只是三年前的事情，老皇帝抱恙去世之后，作为唯一的继承人英智顺理成章地继位，但是才刚刚继位就大病一场。另有传言，在皇帝生病期间，作为同皇帝一起长大的皇帝的右手，敬人手里的权力在短时间内膨胀起来。但是敬人看起来对皇家忠心耿耿，英智身体一好转，就将代理英智治理国家的权力还了回去，两个人也依然要好，所以真绪想那些都只是流言吧。  
真绪更在意的是，七年前，还只是皇子的英智，就是提出了以鲜血的方式同改造人结成契约，和控制改造人思想这个提案的人。  
在零的事故发生之后，面对一筹莫展的研究活动，从皇家那边传来了这样异想天开又残酷的指令。  
用血的力量，让弱小的人去操控强大的人，这原来就是Chimaera的研究一环，他们一直用血肉喂养着名为Chimaera的怪物，但是用在人的身上，显然是不合伦常的。这项指令最初在研究人员间有反对的声音，但皇室那边的命令不容置疑，即刻开始向知道这项计划的研究员们征集自愿当试验品的人。  
第一批报名成为试验品的人经过重重筛选，考察的范围不止身体状况，还有家庭背景多方面。真绪作为合格者之一，第一次觐见英智，觉得那个人明明是个和自己年岁相差不多的人，自己却不知道他在想什么，对方却看穿了自己报名是另外私心。英智笑着让佣人为他端上昂贵的红茶，说衣更你是想通过这个和某人建立联系吗。真绪惊讶地抬起头，不当心和英智四目相对，他飞快地再次垂下头避开视线。  
“不需要那么拘谨哦，衣更。我很喜欢你的私心，不如说就是因为有这样的私心才让人安心。而且，你的提案帮了我大忙，能够让那人的碎片好好地留下来，真是感激不尽。”

>>>   
凛月闭上眼睛，将身体放松，驾驶舱随着Chimaera的呼吸微微颤动，血管一样的传导线插在他手臂和脊髓上，疯狂地汲取着他身体里的能量与意识。  
凛月想，Chimaera是活物，而他才是死物。他的身体就像是一个容器，里面被装得满满的，精密的高强度仪器，真绪的血，被精心编辑过的感情与记忆，就连他此刻的烦恼，都像是被写入的程序，真是太空虚了。  
真正属于朔间凛月的东西，到底是什么呢。  
“前辈，现在该怎么做。”  
“真笨，把看不顺眼的东西全都毁掉就好了。”  
虽然看不到，但是凛月却能想象得出没得到有效信息的后辈气鼓鼓的样子，心情也稍微好了一点。他不喜欢和其他改造人组队行动，即使这样工作效率很高，和 Chimaera交流的时间却会减少。他当然不是工作狂，工作狂是他的搭档，他只是格外留恋Chimaera的温暖，那就像是回到了子宫里一样的要融化的温暖。

经过了几个月，好不容易重新回到Chimaera里，被指定的也尽是一些很安全的地球上的战斗，甚至还要和新人组队，一结束就会被真绪不由分说地拖他出驾驶舱。他觉得真绪有些神经过敏，一般认为改造人的身体至少有十年的寿命，而现在是他服役的第七年。还没有人知道到了十年之后会发生什么，因为在凛月之前存在的为数不多旧式改造人全都从Chimaera退役了，现在那些人在研究所里担任着普通的文职辅助管理工作。  
偶尔凛月和他们见面，会暗自心想自己未来也会变成那样吗，而那个时候，真绪又会怎样呢，作为经验者再和一个新的改造人缔结契约，还是升职进入高层，他似乎很受到上面的信赖，应该会有一个光明的未来……  
一边漫无边际地想着这些，凛月一边操纵着Chimaera降落在敌国的码头，Chimaera的利爪在战舰的甲板上撕开大洞，然后为了躲避一枚大口径炮弹又跃起到另一艘小些的船上，强大的冲击力直接踏翻了那艘搜查舰，掀起巨大的水花。  
真绪的声音忽然传了过来，那并非是通过任何科技设备，而是在凛月的意识里响起来。  
“凛月，你不要想一些没必要的事情。”  
在移动的隐蔽战备车里，真绪快速检查凛月在方才短暂战斗中增加的数据，对着与他预期翻了几倍的数据皱起了眉。  
“好严厉啊真～君，明明对我撒个娇我就会听你的话的。”  
说着一如既往的玩笑话，凛月的表情却没有那么轻松，连一个笑容都没有。  
平常在凛月这样说的时候，真绪总是会顺着他，无奈地说一些拜托了小凛之类的话来讨好他，但是这一次真绪沉默了。  
真绪这沉默也在凛月的预料之中。 

凛月透过Chimaera，冷冰冰地看着地面，他方才一闹几乎吸引了全部的火力，而后辈的那只Chimaera就趁其不备天兵突降从后方掀翻了舰队，两个人的合作作战非常顺利。这次合作的后辈朱樱司是个看起来很不可靠又彬彬有礼的家伙，动真格的时候攻击方式却粗鲁凶残毫不留情，当然也是因为他还没有能留手的余地。凛月扫掉一片追踪弹，拔高高度居高临下地看着半空中升腾起来的硝烟。   
真无趣啊。

完成了“破坏码头”的指令之后，凛月操纵着Chimaera轻盈地降落在一片荒无人烟的沙滩上，Chimaera从站立变成四肢着地的姿势，护甲摩擦发出刺耳的声音，远看就像是一座小山突然矮下去。涨潮中的海岸线浪花一波波向岸上翻滚，逐渐没过Chimaera的爪子，也没能撼动Chimaera半分。柔和的夕阳景象美不胜收，一点也看不出来就在不远的地方发生了惨剧。凛月扯了个懒腰，闭上眼睛陷入假寐，Chimaera也跟着他闭上眼睛一起熟睡，驾驶舱随着它呼噜的节奏在微弱的收缩舒张。  
他不想回去，不想离开这里。停留在Chimaera里面的时候，感觉温暖到不可思议，意识变得不清晰，仿佛和Chimaera融为一体，渐渐感觉不到自己身体的存在，那种感觉并不令人恐惧，反而感动到要哭。凛月毫无根据地想，如果在这里睡着，一定可以做最幸福的梦。  
太阳终于沉入地平线，没有什么星星的夜里海面一片漆黑，另一只Chimaera粗暴地从天而降，跳到凛月前面，溅起的水花就有几米高。

“前辈！请回到中心！”

凛月缓缓睁开眼睛，Chimaera也随着他一起醒来，睁开了巨大的眼睛。凛月揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，看向月光下挡在自己前面扰人清梦的那个严肃后辈，一瞬间感觉非常空虚。

“为什么不是真君来找我？”  
“不要随意深入敌国腹地啊前辈，被发现的话很麻烦，衣更先生无法亲自过来，才拜托我来找你。请马上和在下一起回去，凛月前辈。”  
“你啊……是笨蛋吗？”  
“我才不是笨蛋！除了带你回去，我还有另一件事要转告你。”

凛月这次一起行动的后辈朱樱司，在改造生命体之间也算是个异类，是隔了七年之久，唯一一个再次尝试不用鲜血控制的实验体，可以说是不完整的兵器，但是意志比他们这些被控制着的家伙还要坚定。据说是某没落贵族家族的小少爷，为了重塑家族威望被送来参与这个计划，对给了自己这个机会的皇帝献上了忠诚。是一个不认为自己在牺牲而把奉上身体当作了荣耀的笨蛋。  
“哥哥……皇帝陛下要你回到都城之后与他会面，这件事暂时不要让衣更先生知道。”  
在凛月的系统之中，唯一一个优先级高于真绪的设定，就是来自皇家的直接指令。所以凛月虽然吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，却并没有提出任何反对意见。

>>>   
凛月沉着脸跟在带路的仆人后，保持着半个肩的距离。他不知道这个皇帝殿下在打什么主意，明知道只要真绪想就可以窥探他的记忆，瞒着真绪行动跟着毫无意义，又或者，他现在的表现才影响到他们会不会做对真绪不利的事情——是这样的话，自己要怎样表现才能打消上面的人对真绪的怀疑呢。  
凛月的头脑在飞快地运算着，想要推导出一个最完美的解决方案，但是还没来得及得出结果，他就到了目的地的书房。  
这间被英智暂时落脚的宅邸，比凛月想象得普通多了，只有基础的生活设备，表面看不出有任何看起来对他能产生威胁的机关。他走进去的时候，英智正歪着头看着终端屏幕上传来的一份文件，一旁有一个穿着略有些古怪，不像是仆人倒像个管家或者魔术师的长发美男子，正在为英智一杯醇香的红茶，见到凛月被带进来，又沏了一杯茶放到了英智对面的座位。  
“欢迎光临，零的弟弟。”  
英智还没有说话，那个人就抢先开口了，这样的僭越行为让凛月认识到了这个人肯定不是普通的仆人，这个人称呼他的方式让他非常火大，奇怪的是这烦躁的感觉似曾相识，明明他并不记得自己有被这样称呼过。  
“不要那样称呼我。”  
“抱歉～你都已经不记得了吧。”  
“……兄者的事我还是记得的，但是我和他是不同的人。”  
——但是也仅仅是还记得那个人是自己的哥哥而已，两个人之间发生的事情全都不记得了。  
英智听到他的话，终于关掉了悬浮在空中的荧蓝屏蔽，将视线放到了凛月的身上。  
“坐下来吧，凛月。这是为你准备的上好红茶，即使是改造生命体，我相信你也一定可以品味到它的妙处。”  
改造生命体的消化系统被改进了，不再需要摄取那么多的食物来保证身体的正常运作，进食的行为大概一周一次就可以，而且就只是单纯的进食并非品尝食物。  
凛月没有与这最高权力者多客气，径直坐了下来，端起了高档茶杯，轻抿了一口，苦涩清香的液体流进身体里，的确让他情绪放松不少，凛月稳了稳心神，决定主动出击。  
“叫我单独来这里，怎么，难道是怀疑真君有二心吗？”  
“你说的这么直白真让人为难啊。”英智露出苦恼的表情，“不过安心吧，起码现在不会发生什么的，只是单纯找你叙叙旧。”  
“……我们曾经认识吗？”  
“不，我与和你并不相识，我所怀念的，只是你的碎片罢了。”  
“说到底您是在怀疑真君吧？不过要让您失望了，真君没有命令我做过任何多余的事情，反倒是我们现在的接触，他多半会在维护的时候发现，这样也没问题吗？”  
“从没命令你做过多余的事情……吗？凛月，你能想起来的最早的记忆是哪一年的？”  
“……”  
“五年前？三年前？还是更近呢？虽然是我的提议，但是真是可怕啊，这以血操纵的契约，你就没有怀疑过什么吗？”  
怀疑……？  
要去怀疑什么……？  
凛月感觉一阵心烦意乱，颅内的线路在疯狂地运作，然而他还不是不知道英智是要他去怀疑什么。  
说到底，就算真绪要背叛帝国，他也会毫不犹豫地跟随，他是忠于真绪的，而不是帝国的，更不是皇家的。  
既然如此，现在英智所说的，对他都不重要。

一只手突然从他身后探出，温柔又强势地环住他的肩。凛月吓了一跳，想要躲开，竟动惮不得。不知道何时绕到他身后的银发男人，牢牢制住了他这幅被改造过的身躯。凛月忽然明白了，眼前这个人也是改造生命体，他暗自心想难道这男人是皇帝殿下供血的契约者吗，怪不得这皇帝敢只带一个人就到处走。那个男人却好像看穿了他的想法一样，笑着开了口。  
“不是哦凛月，我和你不一样，我是在七年前已经退役的旧式。”  
“……七年前的……？是兄者同期的……”  
“没错，我是日日树涉，是零的朋友。”  
凛月忽然噤声，零的名字就像是什么开启潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，只是听到这个名字，就能感觉到自己的确是忘记了很重要的事情。想到这些，并没有让他轻松半点，反而因为太超过负荷感到胸口要炸开一样的压抑感。  
“再过不久，凛月你就可以退役了，到那个时候就来我这里吧，我很喜欢你，想把你留在身边。”  
“诶？什么，可是不是刚刚七年……！”  
凛月下意识地反驳英智所说的话，当然英智是皇帝，只要英智命令年限不到他也可以离开军队离开Chimaera，但是他不认为英智是公权私用的人。  
“不，这个身体已经十年了。你已经到了极限了。”

>>>   
衣更真绪抱着一个盖着不透光黑布的盒子走得飞快，私人研究室的门在他进入之后自动关闭。他将盒子放在有卡槽的桌子上，掀开黑布，黑布下的盒子温度很低，布一掀开就有寒气冒出。一颗已经死去的心脏标本安静地躺在盒子中，虽然保存的很好没有腐烂，但是也没有任何生命存在的痕迹。  
真绪戴好手套，小心地打开盒子，拉过在空中漂浮着的传导线，与已经不会再脉动的血管连接起来。传导线的另一头，正是之前他和凛月去抢回来的那具残缺尸体，尸体已经经过处理，被固定好，并不像地下拍卖场见到的那样可怖。  
一传导同步，没隔太久，急促的警报声响起，真绪抬起头看着那具碎片，露出了一个苦笑。

“……这个也不行啊……”

他真的找不到了，和凛月没有排斥反应的碎片。如果能和这心脏同步，他就可以开始考虑下一步，将碎片移植进凛月的身体看有没有排斥反应，但是连通得过这已经死去的心脏的碎片都没有。  
这些都是他一早就知道的，否则七年前凛月不会被弃置在研究所内无人问津，因为他没有天分，强行进行改造，也只能增加一起失败案例。但是真绪还是不死心地在想，现在的凛月也许不一样了，但是看来没有什么不同。  
如果他真的为了凛月好，就应该为凛月提出退役的申请，考虑到凛月的特殊情况，即使舍不得上面也会批准，如果再放任凛月战斗，总有一天凛月的意识会被Chimaera吞没融为一体，为了防止发生这种事，上面早就着手研究如果凛月被Chimaera吞没时如何杀掉他的方案，为此进行了一次又一次模拟战。  
“……然后，不得不断掉了吗……”  
——他们的联系。

>>>   
“我今天，去和皇帝见面了。”  
“……他们提起了兄者的事，我觉得，我忘记了很重要的事，那些记忆，是真绪拿走了吗？”  
真绪呆呆地看着晚归的凛月，凛月一天没有出现，一出现就没有绕弯子开门见山来质问自己，虽然这也是因为设定里的凛月不会对他有所隐瞒，但是真绪还是觉得这真是个恶劣的玩笑。明明这是所有人一起做的决定，为什么凛月却描述得好像只有他是恶人一样。  
上一次凛月发现那个秘密并且陷入混乱的时候，他们急着摧毁一个悄悄在人造卫星上研发能摧毁Chimaera的新武器的基地，为了让Chimaera无敌他们做了很多这样的事。几乎是当机立断地消除了凛月的记忆，让他马上去心无旁骛地去战斗。

已经到极限了。

不，还没有。只要他现在抱住凛月，让凛月喝下自己的血，在血液含量最浓的时候，即使有一千万个疑问凛月也都会抛之脑后的。  
真绪这样想着，向前走了一步，却没勇气伸出手。  
果然，还是已经到极限了。

现在的局势已经非常稳定，他们也有了越来越多的更完备的改造生命体，甚至又做了不用血去控制的挑战，也许未来他们也可能是更自由的存在，在十年间付出无数牺牲之后，这样的未来还真是可喜可贺。  
然后，那个得到了自己想要的未来的皇帝，又开始忌惮过于牢固的血的羁绊，想要拆开自己觉得不安定的因素了。  
这些真绪都能想明白，但是奇怪的，他并没有怨恨任何人。

柔软温柔的拥抱忽然而至，真绪缩回了手，凛月却就像是得到了心灵感应一样主动地扑了上来，用力地抱住了真绪，改造人和人类之间力量差过于悬殊，真绪身形一晃，两人一起摔在了冰冷的地面上。真绪感觉全身骨头都被摔散了痛得龇牙咧嘴，  
“我不想知道了。”  
凛月把头埋在真绪的 肩膀，小声说着。  
真绪想刚刚的自己肯定是露出了非常不像样的表情吧，脆弱的？寂寞的？所以才能触发凛月这样的本能的安慰，因为他露出痛苦的表情的话，凛月会因为爱着他也感觉到苦闷，其他的事在这之上都不重要。  
——啊，没有任何办法了。

“我们分开吧。”

明明并不是恋人，却用了如同分手一样的语句，细究起来也是他自作多情。


	3. 被遗忘的故事03

>>>   
一转眼天气已经回暖，春天的气息席卷了全世界，自新年以来真绪第二次得到了短暂的假期，他久违地回了一次家，和父母聊了聊无关紧要的琐事，不过没能见到在外地上学的妹妹，在终端里那孩子对他回家的时机太差抱怨得厉害，顺便敲了他一大笔礼物，他也觉得挺开心，有一种踏在地面上的安心感。他平时吃穿用度几乎都被研究所包了，没有什么开销项目，七年下来攒了可观的数目。  
这是七年来他第一个身边没有凛月的假期，之前他因为保密的义务，不能将凛月带回家里，为了陪伴凛月减少了和家人相处的时间，他没有对此懊悔过，虽然对家人有些抱歉，也觉得那是理所当然的。  
真绪回家的第二天，迎来了一个意料之外的客人。  
接到电话的时候真绪怀疑自己听错了，电话那端的人居然说自己就在首都，想要见个面。在真绪的认知里，游木真此时绝不应该在此地，真的出现宣告了真绪的休假绝对无法安心度过，只是真出现在这个城市里，就让真绪紧张得胃疼。他马上答应了真的见面请求，甚至出门之前好好地戴了个帽子眼镜。

“你是怎么来这里的？！”  
“痛……不要这么紧张啊衣更君！明星君帮我制作了假身份证件，普通的出行和盘查都是可以蒙混过去的。”  
在约好的店里一见到真，真绪就迫不及待地抓着真的手臂质问，为了让真绪冷静下来，真慌慌张张地从口袋里翻出了写着另一个名字，有正式的居民编号的ID磁片，小声地解释着。  
“但是这是在首都。真的太危险了……”真绪显然还有想要抱怨的，但是感觉无济于事，多说下去显得自己太不近人情，声音渐渐轻了下去。  
“抱歉……衣更君……虽然我很想说我并不是想给你添麻烦，但是事实上我就是想要得到你的帮助才来的。”  
真这个人在真绪的印象里总是害怕表达自己的想法，说得这么正式直白的情况真绪还是头一遭见，明明真还什么也没说，他却直觉这次麻烦大了，他一时没说话，真也没有马上说，两人沉默了一会，店员端了热腾腾的拉面上来，真绪叹了口气掰开筷子，说“真，一会换个更隐蔽的地方说，先来尝尝这家的拉面吧。”  
这是他曾经很喜欢的店，但是已经一年没有来过了。  
事到如今，如果还说什么想要平凡的生活，简直就像是做不负责任的梦。

真是一个户籍上已经死亡了五年的人，是他的一时心软挽留下来的生命，也是他不忠于帝国的证据。  
真曾经被选中成为实验体，是一所孤儿机构将他带来的，因为直系亲属全部死亡，社会关系简单，也就是所谓的“消失了也没人在意”的情况，在接受了补助一段时间之后，他被带到了研究所的下属机构，最初对他说的是“体检”，初步“体检”合格之后，则是和其他合格的孩子被统一运送到研究所里。那是五年多以前的事情，研究所也没料到消息走漏，出现了Chimaera反对组织的人袭击乘坐着十数名孩子的车队。虽然反对组织被镇压，真却在混乱中被翻下来的车压到受了重伤，当时刚好在现场的真绪趁机伪造了真的死亡记录，拜托凛月悄悄将真送到自己的朋友昴流和北斗身边要他们试试救活真并带着他远离首都。  
凛月完成任务回到真绪身边的时候，真绪也不知道是松了一口气还是感觉更加沉重了，凛月质问他为什么要冒这么大的风险帮一个不认识的小鬼，真绪抬起头看着月夜下凛月没收起来刺穿了衣物的钢羽，和他被弄脏的血迹斑斑的手，说谁知道呢，因为想减轻没能救你的罪恶感吧。  
后来他为自己的口不择言后悔了很久，直到凛月的记忆被他改掉，忘记了这一段经历，记得这件事的仅有他一人，他也没能放过自己。

>>>  
真用随身携带的便携电脑，和不知道在哪里的昴流北斗连接了视讯，并且宣称他进行了加密，没有人能监测到这段对话。  
“呀吼～阿绪，好久不见！”  
图像的另一端，昴流拼命地挥动手臂和他打招呼，险些扫到了边上的北斗，北斗不满地向前一步挡住昴流，摄像头也自动转向去捕捉北斗的影像，北斗咳了一声，对着真绪露出严肃的表情。  
“衣更，虽然你大概会吓一跳，但是我现在要给你正式介绍一下，我们现在，正在Chimaera反抗组织STAR的基地里。”  
说实话，真绪早知道昴流和北斗不是安分的人，他们毕业分道扬镳之前，昴流北斗就有了想要去边缘组织的想法，那之后也一直神出鬼没，甚至能有黑市的入场门票的门路，还有真来接他们的时候乘坐的绝非普通人养得起的飞船。真绪早就料到他们至少得在做见不得光的生意，否则当初也不会想到将真托给他们。  
只是Chimaera反抗组织……说起来还真是有点嘲讽。  
“然后呢？你们从真的那里知道了我和研究所有关系，想要趁着凛月不在我身边，从我这里知道什么吗？但是只让真一个人来是不是太小看我了？”   
“阿绪怎么会这样想呢，我们可是真心想要让阿绪加入我们的。”  
“那么我拒绝。”  
“衣更不想听一下我们的主张吗？”  
“你们的组织多少算是有名，那套主张我听说过了。说实话，我觉得很幼稚， Chimaera系统漠视人权，又影响全世界的科技发展，所以要揭穿Chimaera的秘密和帝国犯下的罪行。但是你们有没有想过，现在这个国家不能没有Chimaera，并不是没有了Chimaera就会迎来和平，反而会掀起新的报复战争。”  
“衣更你果然非常深入Chimaera的计划，如果是你的话……”  
“我不是一个人，我还有家人……暂时还有凛月，我并不是那么随心所欲的人，也不是那么善良的人。”  
“衣更君……”  
一直保持着沉默的真，胆怯地开口呼唤了一声真绪，真绪的视线越过屏幕，疲惫地看向真，等他说什么。  
“衣更君救了我的事，我从来没有忘记，我真的很感谢衣更君。”  
然而作为反抗组织的一员，敢堂而皇之地在研究所成员的面前现身，不也是因为自己就是对方曾经背叛研究所的罪证吗。真绪烦躁地想，如果感谢自己的救命之恩，就不要把自己最大的弱点暴露在面前啊。  
“所以无论衣更君怎么说，我都觉得衣更君是个温柔的人，只是有一点不诚实。”

——不诚实。

真绪在心里重复了一下这个词，感觉非常苦涩。  
如果可以的话，他也想成为更加诚实的人，和凛月重新相遇。

>>>  
真绪回到研究所时，明明只过了几天，他却觉得自己离开了好久，他之前甚至做好了自己再也回不到这里的心理准备，但是看来还不是时候。  
他换好工作服之后，去敬人的地方报了个道，最近一个月，因为凛月的事情，敬人来这里的频率很高。敬人也没多说什么，安慰了真绪两句，说他离开的几天里凛月变得更加不安定了，叫他马上去看凛月的情况。  
真绪走到研究所的尽头，用虹膜检验打开了电梯，电梯平稳下落深入地下，不一会便到达了目的地。那就是凛月现在所处的地方，现在凛月被软禁在这个研究所的最深处，和休眠状态的Chimaera们一样收容在见不到天日的地下。

“凛月，我回来了。”  
真绪装出轻快的声音，就像是他们现在在地面上的宿舍一样，三四名工作人员看了看真绪，他们选择了什么都不说又飞快收回了视线。  
厚重的防护玻璃将整个房间分隔开两个部分，凛月躺在床上，隔着玻璃抬起眼看了一眼真绪，冷漠地翻身用后背对着真绪。真绪“哎呀哎呀”地抱怨了几声，走到玻璃前，尽量提高声音，让收音器把自己的声音收得清楚。  
“在生我的气吗，凛月，在这个时间我去休假是我不好，我给你土下座道歉，原谅我吧。”  
真绪不止是说说而已，即使凛月没有看向这边，他也旁若无人地跪下来准备做出土下座的姿势，凛月像是听到声响一样一骨碌爬起身来，恶狠狠地盯着真绪。  
“滚开，我讨厌你装腔作势的道歉。”  
道歉这个词触到了凛月的逆鳞，他站起身，摇摇晃晃地走到玻璃前，居高临下地看着真绪。真绪扶着玻璃站起身，两人视线持平，隔着玻璃安静地对视着。

“如果你真的觉得抱歉，就给我血。”  
“凛月，我们必须到此为止了。”

他眼前的凛月，疲惫不堪，伤痕累累，衣服上满是被自己失控的武器刺破的痕迹，脆弱得仿佛一碰就会碎，只有眼神还像是嗜血的小兽。

“听我说，凛月，你要断开和我的联系，克服这点之后，你就可以得到自由。”  
“自由不自由是我自己决定的。”  
“不，是我决定的，而你只是被我骗了。”  
凛月流露出痛苦的表情，抵在玻璃上手指微微颤抖，像是身体的哪里在痛一样弯下腰忍耐。  
“……这句话，我无法理解啊……无法理解啊，真～君”

真绪决定和凛月断开联系，已经过去了三个月，在知道凛月被皇帝单独召见之后，真绪突然有了强烈的“就到这里了”的感觉。他向敬人提交了让凛月退役的申请，一开始敬人很吃惊，真绪也觉得很抱歉，但是他告诉敬人，凛月只要登上Chimaera，几乎每一次战斗都会和Chimaera发生不同程度的意识融合，每一次他都很害怕凛月就像是当初的零一样无法回来。  
从那之后他再也没有给凛月一滴血，逐步断开对凛月的控制。  
最初凛月只是心神不宁，再后来是暴力倾向，自残的话凛月体内的纳米机械会自我修复，但是伤害别人就很不妙。血在更新换代之后逐渐稀薄，真绪的控制力也会越来越弱，敬人临时决定将凛月和Chimaera一样关在地下，用最坚固的防护玻璃将不安定的凛月隔离。  
真绪转身走到那几个工作人员面前，小声交代了几句，要他们暂时离开这里让自己和凛月独处一下。随后一边接过这几天凛月的记录浏览一边走回凛月面前，投影在两人中间的荧蓝屏幕上写着冰冷的报告文字。大致浏览过后，他关掉了屏幕，重新抬起头，隔着玻璃对凛月露出一个苦笑。

“凛月，我有话想对你说，安静一下听我讲吧。  
“这个故事有一点长，但是不久之后，你大概会再一次全部忘记，所以没关系的，就当做是我的任性，好吗？”

>>>  
十年前的帝国和现在完全不同，这个衰败的国家内忧外患不断，因为走投无路，才将脑筋动到了居住在深海的异形怪兽Chimaera的头上，把那些怪兽从自己的部落带出来，用血饲养让他们变得凶猛，用更改生物基因让他们的体型变大，用机械改造让他们的头脑变得笨拙迟钝，一点一点因为人类的欲望被打造成了混沌的任人驱使的武器，只是它毕竟还有自己的意识，当他想要从混沌中醒来的时候，就会去吞噬驾驶员的意识。

凛月是个无法成为完全的改造生命体的人，这一点早在十年前凛月十五岁，刚进入研究所做了一半改造之后就已经检测出来。当时凛月没有被处理掉也没有被做更多的人体实验，完全是因为和凛月一起进入研究所的哥哥零是最优秀的人选。那么，凛月的存活就成了有价值的，他是当时的研究所拿来牵制零的手段。  
刚进入研究所的凛月，对被改造的事情非常害怕，也不希望零接受改造离开自己，但是零的改造非常成功，让所有人都看到了“希望”确实存在。  
而之所以零能顺利的接纳Chimaera，用零自嘲的话来说，是因为他们也是古老的遗族，来算是来自暗夜的怪物。零接受了自己能操纵Chimaera能为这个国家带来胜利与和平的事实，凛月却觉得他们不应该屈服于这种东西，他们本来应该是更自由的存在，Chimaera也一样，原本也曾经是自由的生物。只是和世人不一样，为什么就要被折断手脚呢。  
没有人来听凛月的提问，零离开了研究所，凛月变成了一个人，孤零零地在研究所里和其他的孩子一起，又和他们不一样地过着行尸走肉的生活。  
真绪就是在这时出现在凛月的面前，两人度过了一段和后来比，竟可以说平凡的人生，只是两个十几岁的孩子相遇了，然后爱上了或许不应该去爱的对方的平凡故事。

再后来，零和Chimaera共鸣到危险的地步，并且对自己在做的事情有怀疑的态度，给了Chimaera可乘之机，意识被侵入险些与Chimaera融为一体。意识被Chimaera吸收之时，甚至对己方进行了攻击造成了大损失，之后因为无法重压，身体内部炸开，坠落在荒漠里，死亡的Chimaera的尸体一动不动就像是一座山。  
被带回去的零被判定为无法完全修复，也就是这时候，英智加入了这个计划，他认为零的事故的主要原因是改造人太过自由了，如果改造人变成没有自己意识的人偶，就不会给Chimaera可乘之机。第一次将用血控制改造人和清除改造人不必要的记忆的计划提上了议案。  
这一切的变故就只在瞬间，凛月的处境一下变得尴尬不已，没有了零之后，他失去了牵制零这个意义，无法成为真正的改造人，也没办法变回普通人，已经离不开研究所，被研究所养着似乎也多余。再这样下去，迟早有一天被当做养料喂给Chimaera。

“之后你做了什么。”  
“好敏锐啊凛月。”  
真绪避开凛月的视线，垂着眼，声音没有发抖，冷静得都不像他了。  
“我找到了带我进入研究所的莲巳前辈，对他提出了，‘让凛月来接受零留下来的碎片吧’，然后他同意了，所以就有了现在的你，你的身体里，有一部分是你哥哥的残骸。”  
“我做了多么残忍的事，小凛。”

凛月惊讶地瞪大眼睛，一瞬间错觉自己的四肢都像是别人的一样失去知觉不受控制，他努力地尝试勾动手指，然后举起手到眼前，像是第一次见到一样地看着自己的掌心——即使他知道接受碎片大概也和表层皮肤无关。

“你是说……兄者……在我的身体里？”  
“可以这么理解，除了一些完整器官以外，还有肉的碎片已经融合在一起，成为你的一部分了。”

>>>  
“我还以为你会对那孩子温柔一点呢，成为完整的改造人，可未必就有现在死去幸福”  
敬人的语气平淡得不像是在点评生死，语句里隐约有对真绪的选择的指责，就像是在直接说他自私。  
“温柔……只是说的好听啊，我只想要他活得更久一点。”  
“不管怎样，我认为你提了一个值得尝试的好建议。”  
“还有一件事……那个家伙没有我照顾的话会变得很麻烦……所以请把我一起带进那个地狱吧。”  
“只有这个，是我唯一想要的。”

>>>  
最初的震惊过去之后，凛月忽然感觉到了一阵让人安心的温暖，身体的每个角落都仿佛在散发暖意，将他整个包住，甚至觉得这一刻非常幸福。  
一次一次将他从Chimaera的吸引中拉出来的，也许是零残留下来的意识在保护他也说不定。  
让他进入地狱，却傻傻的自己也跟着跳下来的这家伙，以他现在的算法，真是无法理解。  
唯一能知道的，就是自己一定是被爱着的。

“喂，真～君。”  
凛月的声音带上了一些笑意，将手掌贴到玻璃上，真绪楞了一下，迟疑着也伸出手去，从指尖开始，小心翼翼地隔着透明的玻璃和凛月的手指重叠。  
没有直接碰触到，掌心只是冰冷的玻璃，因为玻璃很厚，两个人的手掌之间隔开了很远的距离，但是心脏却在疯狂地跳动，想是第一次牵手一样让人害羞。

在这里命令凛月，两个人一起逃走的话，能够顺利吗？  
并不是第一次这么想，但是凛月的身体离不开研究所科技的维护，他一个人什么也办不到，没办法让凛月长久的运作下去。

“真君真是个傻孩子啊，你没有做错任何事情哦，不需要露出那样的表情。”  
“看到这样的真君我会觉得‘难过’的，真君这个变态，真是给我装了乱七八糟的没必要的系统啊，啊，比如‘那个’啦，真君绝对偷偷按自己的喜好调整过吧，真差劲。”  
“我还没有承认，怎么就直接认定我有做过了啊……”  
事到如今，却说起了完全无关紧要的小话题，真是好傻。

“真～君，我们的联系不会在这里被轻易斩断，绝对。”

>>>  
真绪在数份文件上逐页签上自己的名字，再将这些整理好交给等在一旁的助手，助手颔首示意一下之后将文件转交给敬人过目。  
“没问题了。”敬人仔细检查过一番之后，重新交还给助手，吩咐对方登陆存档，“签好了这个，你就正式解除和研究所的关系。可以择日启程去新的部门报道了。”  
“是。”  
真绪刚开始交接的时候还觉得有些舍不得，到了签最后的文件时却已经麻木了。移交一切权限之后，他就要离开研究所去其他的部门，是一个直属英智管下的私人专用事务科，和他之前在研究所的头衔比起来连升了三级。真绪也不知道这样的决定，是对他干脆的放手了累积的一切的奖励，还是那个多智的皇帝看穿他之后给他的惩罚。他救了真的事情，上面究竟知道了多少，有没有证据，他也无法断言。  
“辛苦了，衣更，我把你带到这里来，真的很抱歉。”  
敬人难得温柔地拍了拍真绪的肩膀，像是在安抚他不要多想。  
“哪里的话，我一直都非常感谢前辈。”

感谢他将自己带到这个世界，与凛月相遇。即使事到如今，也从来没有后悔过。  
只是有一点迷茫。  
他最开始加入研究所，并没有想太深的东西，要说天真的期待，其实也没有多少。那是家世显赫的前辈介绍的工作，又是为国家效力的机构，怎么看都是一个好去处，他就是带着这么随便的心态到研究所的。  
新的工作场所，名义上说是直接对皇帝负责的事务科，实际上做的工作未必就会比在研究所能见得了光，而且可能比之前更加危险，这些真绪心里都门清。

>>>  
飞驰的列车上，真绪看着从别的车厢跑过来，在自己对面不顾别人眼光大咧咧的入座的两个人，心想自己肯定是造了太多孽现在报应来了。  
像是把他的行踪都摸清楚了一样，这次是昴流和北斗一起出现在了他的面前，北斗面色还有一点歉意，昴流则完全是大大方方如同最普通不过的旧友聚会，举着刚刚在车站买的甜食对他倾情推荐，架势如同超市导购员。真绪拗不过昴流，被他喂了一整块点心，吃完了才想到他不该随便吃非常时期的敌人给的东西。  
不过真的要和他们说双方是“敌人”什么的，真绪也说不出口，他从来没那么想过，在这个时代里，他们不过是因为各种的理由选择了不同的立场而已。

“在列车到站之前，再思考一次我们的提议吧，衣更。”  
“没错没错，阿绪现在的处境也不好过吧，不如就和我们联手，咱们来改变世界吧。”  
“你还是中二吗？！”  
“哈哈哈，这么说太过分啦，但是阿绪，你也不认同Chimaera吧？如果你对皇帝的做法毫无意见，当年就不会冒险去救阿木了。”  
“……谁知道呢，当时我鬼迷心窍了吧。”  
“阿绪真是不坦诚，不要害羞啦，干脆地承认自己其实是很善良的人不就好了嘛。”  
“我才没有……！”

昴流看起来神经粗，说的每一句话却都能让真绪心动，比起北斗对他说的大道理，昴流所说的，更多的是在询问“衣更真绪自己的想法与立场”，不着痕迹地在把他引导向自己的方向。  
他对Chimaera不认同？当然不认同。  
他怎么会认同一个把他和凛月都折磨到这个地步的系统。  
但是他也不想说自己如昴流说的一样，是善良的人，就算偶尔有于心不忍，对Chimaera的厌恶的出发点，他只是自私的，想着自己的事情罢了。

“之前衣更你说过，这个国家不能没有Chimaera，其实这些我们也认真的想过。我们当然不是想要毁掉自己的祖国，我们只是想要寻求改变。”  
北斗说着说着情绪渐渐变得有些激动，但是他也知道即使车厢内人不多也不能大声谈论自己的主张，把原本就低沉的声音压得更低，很有威慑力。  
“这样太病态了，为了得到胜利，就改造了另一种生物来当做武器，然后，又对同为人类的小孩子，洗脑他们去自我牺牲，不是太奇怪了吗？”  
真绪想说那也有无可奈何的地方，但是这不是辩论，只是他想要为自己过去目睹一切无动于衷的行为开脱。因为明白自己并不是真心想反驳，真绪收回了自己想说的话。  
“……如果想我帮助你们，一定要谨慎行事，放弃太过幼稚的想法，踏实一点找可行的方案，否则我不会参与。即使我是微不足道的存在，也不想冒风险去做无谓的牺牲。”  
“我就知道你会同意的～阿绪果然最好了～”  
听到真绪这么说，昴流从座位上弹起来，越过桌子扑向了真绪，用力抱住真绪，真绪感觉上不来气，啪嗒啪嗒地敲着昴流的后背表示反抗，好不容易才把昴流从自己身上扯下来。  
“别做这么显眼的事，笨蛋！而且说真的，你们不要太信任我啊！”  
“在我眼里，衣更是最可靠的，比这个笨蛋可靠多了。”  
“北斗你能做到这样一本正经的说这种话真是超厉害啊……”

他们三人刚认识的时候，还是十几岁的学生时代，当时真绪就知道自己两个身世复杂的朋友多半有一天要被卷进政界，但是没料到自己也会一头陷下去。  
北斗和昴流在真绪目的地的前两站先下了车避人耳目，真绪下车时，离得老远就看到了弓弦等自己的身影。伏见弓弦是当下在皇帝那很有地位的姬宫家的家臣，姬宫家派他来协助这个新的事务科做事，听说姬宫家的小少爷为此还闹了一番。真绪一直都很在意弓弦这个人，看起来总是一副不卑不亢的样子，实力又深不可测，也许是因为做过亏心事，真绪有点怕和他打交道。他这次被安排和弓弦一起查一个走私枪械的地下团伙，按理说这是警卫的工作，却刻意安排他们事务科插手，真绪隐约能感觉到这里面有复杂的情况。  
“不需要露出那么紧张的表情哦衣更先生，”  
看穿真绪的不安，弓弦露出无畏的微笑。  
“皇帝殿下会保佑我们的。”

>>>  
即使STAR拥有一定的武装力量，想要直接对研究所出手依然困难重重。研究所是Chimaera的大本营，休眠状态的Chimaera就沉睡在研究所的地下建筑，有敌情的话可以马上出动保护研究所。研究所独立在视野开阔的荒原，在地图上不存在并且四周全覆盖做出隐形效果的投影，没有人带路的话很难找到。开阔的四周方便Chimaera施展，不用担心平民被卷入，就算他们能封住Chimaera系统不让Chimaera出动，改造人在陆地上战斗也能以一敌十，是最优秀的士兵，想要直接袭击研究所，真绪认为是太大胆的计划。  
“但是所有人都认为这不可能，真的攻打过去，能打对方个措手不及吧？”听完真绪的分析，昴流依然没死心，反正觉得这件事更值得挑战了。  
“如果你们一定要做的话，就要先研究对付Chimaera的方式。”  
“这方面衣更你知道的多，我希望你能协助我们。”  
“老实说，我没有时间啊……好吧……！”屏幕那端真绪苦恼地抓抓头发，想到了什么，坐直身体，换上了严肃的表情“但是我有一件事一定要说明，Chimaera根本不是什么强大的无可匹敌的最终兵器，反而是脆弱不堪的，随时可能会崩溃的存在。”

“关键要点就在于驾驶员的精神状态，只要能做到扰乱神经就会让改造人被Chimaera吸收，不自觉的想要和Chimaera的意识合为一体。即使最后挣脱出来，也会造成不可逆的伤害，他们不能对自己做的事有任何怀疑，所以为了让改造生命体保持在一种清洁纯净的状态，他们会被反复更改记忆……正是因为害怕被看透这些，帝国才要对哪怕一片碎片也严防死守。  
“就算我们能做些什么，能得救的只有还没有被彻底改造的研究所里的实验体，那些已经成功的上了Chimaera的人是无法得救的。甚至可能，因为我们的攻击而死在Chimaera里面。  
“这样的结果，你们可以接受吗？”

听过真绪的说明，昴流和北斗对视了一眼，一时无法回答真绪的质问，所有人都陷入了沉默。只有电子设备的运作声嗡嗡作响。真绪也知道自己给他们出了难题，但是他不打算打破这个沉默，要做出怎样的选择，这些人也必须有所觉悟。  
“……我有一个认识的人，成为了改造生命体，”  
最终打破沉默的人是北斗，他声音很平静，但是却掩盖不住深深的不甘。  
“他只驾驶过一年的Chimaera，在七年前就退役了，之后却留在皇帝的身边，成为皇帝的私人护卫一样的存在……老实说我不懂为什么，难道这也是你所说的更改记忆的成果吗？”  
“不，那个大概不是。我所说的这些正是从七年前才开始实行的，正是之前的改造生命体因为不能随意操纵才会全部退役……”  
“是吗？那就是说，那可能是他的个人意志了？如果是个人意志，果然也有并不需要拯救的人啊，那想做这些事是我们的自作多情吗？”  
这一下连真绪都被问住了，他也没考虑过本人在有自我意识下也对自己的命运毫无怨言这种情况。远的不说，在他离开研究所之前新加入的那个朱樱司显然就是这样的人。  
“……说起来，北斗你居然还知道已经退役的人的信息啊。”  
“即使是我们这么看起来不成气候的组织，却也掌握了所有成功的登上了Chimaera的改造生命体的资料呢。”  
面对真绪避开话题的疑问，北斗自满地回了一句，语气也不再那么低落。  
“别这么自夸啊，最近有一个从边境向内地走私武器的组织被我们盯上了，你们也要小心一点，这个国家离太平盛世还远得很……但是真，我们展开攻克Chimaera的研究吧，不管未来发生什么，能同Chimaera战斗我们才能有发言权。”  
“好、好的！”原本安静的听着三人争论的真突然被点到名字，紧张地应了声。在组织里，北斗代替父亲统率团结着志同道合的人，昴流则是不折不扣的武斗派。和他们相比，真一直存在感稀薄，总是被推出去说“曾经的受害者”“差一点成为Chimaera牺牲品的孩子”来煽动追随者们的情绪。这一次，真绪却完全信任他的科研技术，想要和他一起联手攻克那个整个世界一筹莫展的最终兵器。  
“衣更君，我会尽全力去做的！”

>>>  
电脑发出叮咚的提示音，吵醒了假寐状态的真。  
真慌慌张张地坐起身来，在一堆资料里摸到自己的眼镜戴上，眼前的东西变清晰才安心下来，看向屏幕。果然是他一直在等的，来自真绪的联络。他看了一眼时间，是凌晨四点。  
“早啊，衣更君。”  
“嗯……工作暂时结束了，有时间慢慢和你讲了。”  
电话那端真绪的声音听起来很疲惫，真第一反应想劝他先去休息之后再说，虽然是这样想的，却没有说出口。真绪显然也不想浪费时间，调整了一下自己的状态，马上开始将自己还记得的研究所简单一些的数据库漏洞告诉真让真去探索攻破研究所的网络，进入数据库可以轻松盗取到人体实验的数据记录，那是被收容过的孩子的全部数据记录，有着从他们进入时的状态开始到每一步实验的结果表现。这些孩子作为普通人的人生从进入研究所的那一刻就结束了，里面的绝大多数从此一步都没出过研究所。真绪认为他们的失败记录是比研究所想的还有价值的数据，研究所方面从那之中去避免失败，他们也同样可以从那个里面可以提取出要素去人为制造“失败”。真手指飞快地在键盘上移动，记录下真绪所说的一字一句，每记录一点，心头就更沉重一分。  
比起在残酷的数据里寻找突破点，真有另一个不切实际的愿望，就是他希望自己能了解这些孩子，然后，能解救这些孩子。即使真绪已经反复告诉他，被做过改造的人大部分意识不是自己的，还保留自己的意识的人身体也必须接受维护，他们需要帝国的科技，不再是原来的自己的他们已经没有回得去的地方。  
真绪说这个的时候，真觉得很不甘心，也无法接受这样的解释，这样就好像他一直以为的信念都是很滑稽的东西。  
真想要解救那些孩子，当年他一个人被命运眷顾，得到了拯救，之后很长一段时间都在做噩梦。直到昴流和北斗带着他进入了由北斗的父亲牵起的反抗组织，才渐渐明白了自己当年到底和什么擦肩而过，和救了自己的真绪的真正身份。虽然对真绪很抱歉，他还是讲出了当年的事情，因为他也有自己想做的事情。  
但是真绪把他想做的事情全部否定了，冰冷的宣告了他想拯救的那些人无可救药。  
“可是，如果能逃到我们这里来的话，以我们的科技水平让他们正常生活未必做不到……”  
“真，不仅仅是技术上的问题啊，重要的是他们的心脏已经不再跳动了，大脑被程序和数据控制，为了救他们就要擅自再次清洗他们的记忆让他们忘记对帝国效忠的事情，这样做的话我们和他们有什么不同呢？”  
真绪顿了顿，伤感的话跨越万里，轻飘飘地落在真的耳中。  
“我也有想救的人，但是做不到。”  
真想起来了那个曾经跟在真绪身边，接受真绪的指令，一个人将他带到安全的地方的改造人。那家伙看起来很不高兴，漂亮的脸毫无生气，也不想和他做任何多余的交流，却完美的执行了真绪所下的命令。抱着他将他交到北斗的怀里，说真君拜托你们治好这个孩子。他艰难地抬起头，被鲜血模糊了的视线里，月夜下展开了钢铁羽翼那个人的轮廓，就像是黑色的天使。  
——那他现在在哪里呢？  
这句话真想了又想，却最终没问出口。

>>>  
断掉通讯，真绪向后无力地一倒，倒在宾馆柔软的床铺上，身体陷入价值不菲的床垫，感觉意识也一点一点变得模糊。时序进入夏季，这一会工夫天边已经开始透亮，朦胧的青灰色阳光透过窗户投在他的身上。  
他离开研究所的时候什么也没有带走，能交给真的只有自己的记忆和经验之谈，而关于“改造生命体无法得救”，每一次说出口都像是在面无表情地对自己凌迟一遍。  
真绪想，这是惩罚吧。  
这就是对他七年前所做的决定的惩罚。  
那个时候，凛月问过他，真的知道自己在做什么吗？他没有回答，所以这是他的错，因为太自私了，因为不折手段也想要他继续在自己身边，那时候天真的以为，就算是用这样的方式争取来的，相处的时间多一分一秒也是有意义的。  
那个时候……凛月似乎还说了什么别的话。  
想到这里的时候，通宵达旦工作的真绪终于陷入了梦境，飘飘忽忽的回忆戛然而止，凛月最后所说的那句话，一点点沉没在黑色的旋涡里。

无所谓了，反正重要的事情，都已经被遗忘了。  
无论是凛月，还是真绪。


	4. 被遗忘的故事04

>>>  
“啊——凛月先生，您又躲在这里！”  
纤细柔软仿佛未变声的少年声音在凛月头顶上响起来，凛月眯着眼睛向上看去，看到逆着光向自己伸出手的身影，下意识想要抓住那只手，但是那人避开了他的手指，细心妥帖一点点拿掉他头顶上的枯草碎叶。  
“不要睡在花园草地上呀，天气这么冷，回房间去睡吧。”  
“啊……是创君啊……”  
凛月一骨碌爬起身来，他也不知道自己睡了多久，而且创来到这里他也没感觉到。和以前相比他的各项能力都在退化……或者说劣化比较恰当，就像是渐渐灵敏度不足的机械。不过凛月也不太在意，他大大地打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，重新盯住水色发色的少年。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“是的，皇帝殿下要我来给您送上新的上等红茶，说是作为之前工作的犒劳品。”  
紫之创露出灿烂的笑容，双手举起自己怀里抱着的雕纹木盒，除此之外还有一个用旧布包着的食盒。  
“还有我自己做的点心，想要您也尝一尝。是之前和弟弟妹妹们一起做的，是我的得意之作哟。”  
“诶，家人一起啊……关系真好呢。”  
凛月接过创手里的东西，抱着向室内走去，创快步跟上他的步伐，在萧瑟的冷风里站了太久创手脚都冷了，凛月却无所谓地睡在外面花园里。  
“啊……我是不是不该说……家人的话……”  
“怎么会，我完全不介意哦，反正我也都不记得。只要看到创君开心我也会觉得开心的。”

关于自己的事，凛月只有短短半年的记忆。  
能追溯到最初的记忆，就是在灯火通明没有窗却如同白昼的实验室里睁开眼睛。记忆里看到的第一个人，温柔又疼惜地看着他，坐在他的身边，摸了摸他的脸颊，轻柔地说，凛月，辛苦了。后来凛月知道了，这个人是这个国家的统治者，皇帝天祥院英智。  
英智告诉他，他的名字是凛月，他再也不用登上Chimaera了。  
虽然没有记忆，但是凛月马上明白了Chimaera是什么，非常奇怪，就好像他依然还会说话和行走一样，关于Chimaera的知识也还在他的细胞里。  
从那以后，凛月离开了研究所，住进了英智的宫殿一隅，但是英智很忙并没有什么时间来看望他，看望他最多的人是近侍创。偶尔英智也会拜托他去做一些小差事，他就像是被英智饲养的家猫，英智对他很好，他可以自由的出入，英智也对他说过随便他去哪里，记得回来就好。那之后凛月漫无目的地在街上走了一天，却不知道自己能去哪里，最后果然还是回到了英智这慵懒的被养着。  
这样的生活太平淡了，却也非常幸福，凛月恍惚地觉得这一定就是自己曾经憧憬过的幸福生活，不用冒着生命危险去战斗，还能交到紫之创这样的新的朋友。  
只是，稍微有一点空虚。  
心里像是开了一个洞，现在持有的东西在不断的漏下去，最终什么也留不下来。

>>>  
窗明几净，墙面都是雪白色的研究所，在凛月眼里却有一种腐化的气息。  
记忆的最初就是在这个地方，但要说什么“出生的地方”之类的心态凛月完全没有，他会出现在这里，只是每月定期检查身体，进行一些细小的维护。  
相对来说，“自己不是一般的人类”这样的认知就很清晰，毕竟正常的人是没办法将身躯变成武器，随意拆开组装的。  
检查之后的结果并不会告诉他，而是会交给敬人，如果产生了什么问题，大概也是敬人来让人处理，全程没有一个人想要告诉凛月他自己的情况。凛月也不太在意，下了检测台穿回自己的衣服就直接离开研究所，他不喜欢这个地方。

“辛苦了，凛月前辈。”  
“嗯。”  
明明什么也没有做，只是按照指令躺在指定的地方，忍耐了一会经过身体的电流，凛月闷闷地应了个声。  
“我以前，曾经很想成为凛月前辈一样的存在，不只是我，其他的孩子也是一样。所以前辈，你可以再骄傲一点哦。”  
仿佛没感觉到凛月的冷淡一样，一脸稚气的小鬼坚持着同凛月搭话。凛月抬起眼，眼前的容貌端正的少年，穿着一身属于改造人的制服，双眼闪闪发亮地看着自己。这不是凛月第一次见到朱樱司，之前来研究所检测时也打过照面，只是没交流过，这次是朱樱司负责引导他，才有了对话。  
“不过是小司而已，不要想着给我打气什么的。”  
故作轻松地应付了朱樱司的话之后，有工作人员来通知凛月说可以回去了，凛月随意地对着司摆了摆手，跟着来人走出了等待的房间。  
他不记得朱樱司了，对方好像还记得他，其实多说一些，也许能知道一些过去的事……  
“你想恢复记忆吗？”  
大概是听到了他们刚才的对话，那个工作人员突然问道。  
“为什么要恢复呢，太麻烦了。”  
他没有说谎，事实上如果他想要调查的话他有无数种去调查的方式，在这个网络时代，如果自己曾经有名，多少会留下一些痕迹。  
也不知道他的回答戳到了对方哪里的笑点，那个和他年纪相仿的工作人员突然发出了不怀好意的嘲讽爆笑。  
“啊，真是失礼了。但是你果然真的忘得一干二净啊，太方便了。好羡慕你啊，不管是多不堪的事情都可以彻底消除，我早就告诫过那家伙，是他被玩具玩弄了啊，毕竟留下来成为皇帝宠物的是你，被赶走的是他。”  
凛月脸色一变，很明显对方话里带刺，自己却完全不明白这个人在说什么，这种感觉实在是让人郁闷，想要当场发火，却也师出无名莫名其妙。这时候追问两句也许对方会透漏更多，但是就像是他之前所说的，他觉得追问这种事也太麻烦了，脑子里灰蒙蒙的一块一点追寻真相的热情都燃不起来。  
“我不懂你在说什么。”  
眼看大门就在眼前，这个时候和自己根本不认识的人吵架，非常幼稚，但是这么算了也不太像凛月的作风。  
眼前突然一暗，凛月还以为是对方做了什么，猛地后退了一步摆出防御的姿势，虽然对方只是普通人，但是也是这里的工作人员，不得不小心行事。那个人也一脸震惊地抬头看着光源，按下挂在耳边的内部通讯器，大声询问发生了什么，显然是凛月多虑了。  
在刺耳的警报中，灯剧烈闪动了几下之后，照明又恢复了正常，随即警报声也一并停了下来。  
“有人闯入了研究所，控制了所内的中枢人工智能。你也一起过来吧，莲巳所长要你一起来。”

>>>  
即使没有帮研究所的忙的义务和立场，突然被这样要求凛月也找不到拒绝的理由，对方则是根本没考虑他会拒绝的选项，从口袋里摸出一个备用的通讯设备丢过来，凛月本能接在手里，一边嫌弃一边戴到了耳上。

“我是朔间凛月，有什么需要我做的事？”  
“去看一下生活区那边的情况，侵入的人很可能是想要夺走小孩子们。”  
也就是说，这不是敌对国家的袭击，而是反对Chimaera存在的组织的奇袭。凛月看了一眼那个工作人员，不再理会他，沿着他们来时的路向回跑去。  
“你没问题真是太好了，你的‘同伴’全部收到了神经攻击，对方似乎研究出了针对每个改造生命体个体的攻击方式，控制了研究所中枢之后，利用声音和光线传播了污染源。”  
“那我为什么不受到影响？”  
“可能是因为你已经退役了，对方并没有针对你开发这光毒药。”  
凛月隐约觉得这说不通，如果自己是敌人的话，就算是退役的也不会放过。  
一楼的大厅里，有一些一脸茫然在等着下一步指挥的文职人员，虽然都是普通人，但是大家对自己工作的危险性都了解，所以也没有表现得太过慌乱，凛月扫视了一下这些人，没发现什么形迹可疑的人。就在这会，头顶突然发出声响，凛月停下脚步，抬起头去。眼前的每一块屏幕都亮了起来，信号波动发出刺耳的声音 ，稳定下来之后，画面变成了造型可爱的卡通图案。视频里，可爱的星星在调皮地旋转，但是当全部的屏幕都播出这同样的画面时，看起来非常精神污染。

“我们的要求很简单，最基础的，是请解放收容在这个研究所的孩子。”  
“如果不同意的话，我们马上就把这次的攻击手段交给其他国家，当其他国家不再恐惧Chimaera的时候，Chimaera对这个世界的威胁就不复存在了。”  
对方在说什么啊……凛月一时无法理解，对方所说的这一切似乎远远超过了他的程序覆盖范围，明明接受了信息，却怎么也无法处理这些文字。  
“不要停下脚步，他们说的与你无关。”  
耳机里传来的命令，也突然变得可憎了起来，凛月心想不要命令我，我会听从的，不是你的命令。  
——那么……是谁的命令呢。  
凛月垂下视线，视频里还在说什么要和皇帝直接谈判的话，他捏紧了拳头，人造骨骼蠢蠢欲动想要变形成兵器痛快地刺穿肌肤。  
“朔间，去看一眼孩子们，其他的交给我们。”  
凛月摇摇头，把这些奇怪的想法都丢到脑后，从紧急通道楼梯赶向了位于上方楼层的孩子们的收容区。宿舍的区域在这座研究所里是特别的，在这个研究所里，因为过于依赖改造人的能力，普通的警卫配备不足，但是那里是普通警卫最多的地方。讽刺的是，原因不是要防止外来者，更多是防止有小孩子想要逃走，总之，眼下那里大概是这研究所最安全的地方。从七年前开始，上面认为与其培养单个人，不如多制造随时可以顶上的替代品，后来做出来的改造人，是消耗品。一旦意识被Chimaera拆吃入腹，就换上新的。  
经过敬人的核实，凛月通过了航天材料制造的隔离门，门里的警卫冷漠地对他行礼致意，他看也不看，走过那些独立房间……每一间独立房间的墙壁都是特制的，是从外面看得清里面，里面看不到外面的设计。那些孩子在这里不需要隐私，一切都暴露在监视之下。  
眼下出了大乱，他们也只是遵从指令，待在各自的房间里，有的人害怕地缩成一团，有的人完全无动于衷。  
“朔间……前辈……？”  
凛月转过头去，是个他不认识人，但是一眼就看得出是个改造生命体，那个人步履蹒跚地走上前来，一个踉跄身形一歪，跪坐在凛月的面前，痛苦地用手指抓着自己的侧脸，抓破的地方鲜血淋漓，头发抓掉了一大块和着血黏在脸颊上。  
“好痛苦……前辈……救救我……”  
看到这一幕，一直没什么表情变化的凛月也惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，没有真的受到伤害，但是痛感却仿佛感同身受一样向他传了过来。神经烧灼着跳动着，脑袋仿佛要裂开，想要破坏，也想和什么相连，干脆就这样被吞没。汹涌而来的危险意识让凛月退了几步，一直退到自己感应不到对方的痛苦才惊魂未定地驻足。  
一平静下来，取而代之的是愤怒。  
这是这个想要反抗Chimaera的人所说的攻击方式会导致的后果，也就是说，在这个组织眼里，被改造过的生命体就已经不再是他们解放目标了。换句话说，已经不再被当做人看待了。  
凛月也不知道自己为什么要生气，他自嘲地想，难道自己还想要得救吗。  
自己到底想从谁的手里得救。

>>>  
“朔间，把你那边的照明破坏。”  
“……”  
“让改造生命体变成这样的一部分原因是光线，所以破坏掉。”  
“……不要命令我。”  
大概，敬人那边正在努力从骇客的手里夺回人工智能系统的控制权，在这期间当务之急是重要的消耗品不能继续被破坏，所以得出了要陷入黑暗这种冒险的对策。

和警卫一起破坏掉大部分照明之后，原本无法控制自伤行为的那个生命体终于安定下来，全身脱力倒在地上，身体轻微抽搐，暂时并没有恢复战力。凛月也感觉轻盈不少，原来自己也多少会受到影响。  
“我去地下看一下，反正他们至少有一个人现在在地下吧。”  
虽然没有恢复，至少已经不会拖后腿了，凛月也不想留在这里看着这些孩子。只要对方不是傻的，就不会贸然进攻这里，退一步说，就算他们能打破这的防护，也没办法把这么多活人带走。  
“……你小心一点，对方有着未知的技术，切记全身而退第一位。”  
这是被小看了吗？  
凛月不悦地皱眉，虽然到了这个地步他也明白，就算抓住潜入的犯人，也改变不了他们掌握了能打倒Chimaera的技术的事实，但是他很讨厌这种被人掐住喉咙的感觉，危险什么的根本无所谓。

因为中枢被控制，通向地下的电梯也已经停运。凛月让守在这里的警卫让开，自己上前用力掰开电梯门，单膝跪地向下看去，停靠在最深处的电梯顶距离地面大概有几十米深。远远超过这建筑地上的高度。因为地下要收容休战状态的Chimaera，这是理所当然的。  
狭窄的电梯井里无法张开翅膀，他完全不在乎，向下一跃，身体飞速下坠，破开下方吹上来的汹涌气流，在马上落到电梯顶的时候，用骨骼化成的利刃用力插入墙壁减速，刀刃划过的地方冒出火花，凛月摔在电梯上的一堆电线上，皮肉隐隐作痛，但也算平安落地了。  
一走出电梯，就看到了倒在一旁的警卫和研究员，凛月翻过一个人探了探呼吸，人还活着，八成只是吸入了迷药。对方闯入的路径都可以想象了，用通风口之类的散播迷药，就可以神不知鬼不觉来到地下控制整座研究所。也许现在空气里还有迷药，只是他是改造人不会被影响。  
下到地下之后，耳机里的信号也中断了，凛月就凭着自己的直觉向控制室摸过去。这附近关着Chimaera，为了模拟昏暗的海底效果，灯被关掉了一大半，凛月走路的声音在空旷的长廊里回荡着，影子投在墙上就像是怪兽的影子。

凛月踢开控制室的大门，一眼就捕捉到了一个穿着研究所工作人员制服的人影，对方也吓了一跳——理论上对方能监视整栋研究所的动向，自然也知道他来了这边，还是反应大得像被见了猫的老鼠——那个人带着一个防毒面具看不到脸，也算是证实了凛月之前关于气体迷药的猜测。  
应该先问话，应该留活口，但是多费口舌也不是凛月的风格，凛月身形一晃，手臂变成的利刃就向着那个人招呼了过去，一出手就是要致对方死地。虽然狼狈，对方反应不慢，慌慌张张地闪躲开凛月的攻击，利刃嘎啦一声刺进那人身后的仪器面板，金属面板裂开一个洞，流出噼里啪啦的电流，凛月皱眉，一咬牙忍住电击的痛，用力拔出利刃。控制器遭到暴力破坏，尖锐的警报声在整个地下刺耳地回响。凛月转过头，那个敌人已经趁着这会工夫逃到了入口。  
“别逃啊，混蛋。”  
凛月正打算追上去，突然有子弹迎着他的飞过来，瞄准的是他的肩部，凛月身形一晃，躲开子弹，转过头来看着明显是刚赶过来的，另一个戴着面具与兜帽的敌人。  
“不要动，朔间，其实对付你的污染源，我们也做了出来。”  
凛月自欺欺人地想对方八成是故弄玄虚，但是却真的停了想要继续战斗的动作，一抬手将利刃变回手臂，摊开双手，一步一步向对方走过去。他凌厉积极的举动，让对方紧张地退了几步重新拉开一段距离。  
“是骗人的吧？有那种东西的话，直接拿出来用不就好了？反叛组织先生？”  
在他们说话时，一开始的人已经逃走了，不知道为什么跑向了Chimaera所在的地方。  
“……你不能承受这样的攻击了，所以不对你用。”  
“哈？！”

凛月像是咬到柠檬一样皱起眉头，对方到底在说什么荒唐话，他难道应该对对方的温柔感恩戴德吗？  
这一定是谎话。  
找准时机的话，就算对方真的有那种东西，也可以抢先一步杀掉他。  
但是，无法动弹。

对于改造生命体，直觉是个不需要不存在的东西，凛月却毫无理由眼前这个人是真的不会伤害自己，这种推断不是直觉还能怎么形容呢？不要说敌意了，对方甚至有些高高在上地怜悯他，这种态度让人生气，却也让他丧失斗志。他看着那个人一点点后退到安全距离，没有采取任何行动，眼看那人就要离开自己的视线时，凛月突然喊住了对方。  
“……我们，认识吗？”  
“不，不认识。”  
否定的回答来得非常干脆，凛月自嘲地想自己到底在想什么呢。  
问奇怪的话，没得到想要的回答就擅自觉得孤独。  
自己到底想抓住什么。

>>>  
侵入的人员是通过Chimaera出击的通道进入和离开研究所的，这条通道谁也没有想到。自称STAR的反抗组织，在突袭研究所之后，将一些研究所内部的监控视频，比如改造生命体被袭击之后痛苦的反应，连带着在研究所内播放的挑衅视频剪辑到一起，在境外网络上发布，公开再一次正式的提出了谈判的邀请。  
英智沉默地看着重复播放的视频，单手撑着头，得到消息之后他一夜未眠，一时之间全世界的目光都聚集在他的身上，等着他的回应，虽然暂时让敬人去应付掉了想要询问这些事的大臣和媒体，拿出对策也是刻不容缓。  
英智关掉了投影，站起身，身体摇晃了一下，守在一旁的涉连忙尽职地撑住他的身体。

“请去休息吧，殿下，可不能在站上舞台前就倒下啊。”  
“的确，涉，虽然这稍微有点超过我的预想，但是一切都会如我所愿的。”  
英智一边咳嗽一边说，隐约带了点笑意。  
“您真是个有趣的人，请务必让我一同看到最后。”  
见英智没有大碍，涉松了手，优雅地后退了一步，让英智自己前行。病弱的皇帝站稳身形，整了整衣襟，向着前方迈步，涉从背面看着他的步伐，和那高傲美丽又脆弱的身姿。

听说即使成为了碎片，依然会保留着一丝意识（数据）。  
英智盯着那已经不会再醒来的碎片，伸出手轻轻地抚摸着玻璃外罩，就像是遥远的亲昵爱抚。置身期间的“碎片”无知无觉，只是安静地沉睡着，再也不会睁开红宝石一样的眼睛，露出高傲的神情看着他了。  
“真可惜啊，朔间零。”  
真可惜啊，听到改造生命体终于成功的消息时，自己真的兴奋不已，觉得那是跨越了自然和机械的界限的了不起的存在，满心都是好想要见一面啊之类的单纯的倾慕之心。然而只是短暂的三年时间，就像是被迫在不适合生长的土地里盛开的花一样随意凋落了。  
为什么要怀疑自己的存在意义，为了这种无足挂齿的小事痛苦不堪，真是毫无用处的伟大。  
“很痛苦吗？变成这幅样子，觉得解脱了吗？但是抱歉，这里还不是终点。”

不会让你如愿以偿，即使作为碎片，也要你继续为我效命。  
未来总有一天会斩断这个悲惨的命运，但是在那之前，我不得不将你，将更多的人推向更悲惨的命运。因为我没有充足的时间慢慢来，所以只能使用激烈的手段破坏一切。  
我绝不会为此愧疚，因为这一切都是为了这个国家安定的未来。  
与那个未来相比，一个人，几十个人，甚至几百个人的牺牲是多么渺小的存在，被选作牺牲品也是你们的荣幸。

这样的想法，经过了七年也没有改变，以后也不会改变。

>>>  
接到调令时，衣更真绪心底猛地一沉，一瞬间想的是自己是不是应该就这样伺机逃走，但那样做又有点不打自招，那边真的怀疑他的话就不该是一个传唤让他自己回都城，而是派人来抓他回去。  
他没认为自己做的很瞒天过海，也不认为自己笨拙到被一眼看穿，他没有在除了凛月之外的人面前露脸——其实在凛月面前也没有——而且凛月果然已经不记得他了，这样的凛月能告诉皇帝些什么信息，他无法预料。  
他居然无法预料凛月的事情了，真不可思议，这是不是说明，那个壳子里的已经不是他的凛月了呢。

最终，真绪选择了不逃走，既然皇帝在这个时期见明面上在外地处理其他事情的他，那必定是研究所遇袭相关的事。无论是福是祸，他也要见了英智才能知道。  
“这次的事情，想必您也已经知道了。”  
“是啊，传得沸沸扬扬的，真让人头疼。”  
“担心吗？对自己曾经工作过的地方？还是说担心曾经的搭档？”  
“凛月已经不在那了，而且说搭档，也只是过去的事了，我没什么好担心的。”  
装作不知道那一天凛月也在研究所的样子，真绪一脸轻松地回答。  
“的确呢，衣更君已经和研究所没什么关系了。要求你对那里有归属感也很奇怪。”

真绪同前来迎接自己的弓弦有一搭没一搭的聊着，一旁的桃李气鼓鼓地看着他们，完全找不到插话的时机，衣更耷拉着眉对他露出一个抱歉的笑容，桃李立刻转过头去哼了一声。

“说起来，以前也有过类似的反抗组织，那时候还死了人。”  
“……是吗，我都忘记了。”  
“衣更君贵人多忘事啊，那不是您经手的事情吗？”  
“没办法，只不过是一个运送过程中出了意外的孩子而已，这些年在研究所里死去的孩子数目那么多，总不能每个都记得。”  
听闻真绪这残酷的发言，弓弦意味深长地扬起了嘴角。  
“衣更君还真是无情啊，虽然多情也的确不是好事。”

弓弦和桃李只是负责引导他到英智的府邸。准确说这只是弓弦的工作，桃李是抱怨着不要使唤我家的仆人也不要什么都不对我说，自作主张跟过来的，车子里对话的两个人打着哑谜他听得似懂非懂。  
“那么，进入之前请把武器交给我，不要私藏。”  
真绪摸出防身的枪支递过去，弓弦恭敬地接过来，目送真绪远走，才拿起枪拆开弹匣核对子弹数量。确认过枪支没有被私用过的痕迹。  
“可恶，你们瞒着我到底在做什么？”  
“并没有特意瞒着少爷，只是暂时还不到少爷出场的时机。皇帝陛下也好，老爷也好，当然我也是，都希望等到这一切都尘埃落定之后才让少爷参与，参与新的未来，到时候需要少爷去做的事情还有很多。”  
“新的……？”  
“是啊，比现在更加宽容、和平的新的未来。”  
桃李歪歪头，稚气的脸上露出不解的表情，但是弓弦没有进一步说明，将检查完毕的枪支放入侍卫手里保管，做出一个引导的手势。  
“那么，少爷，请去等候室休息吧，很久没见到皇帝殿下了，您也有很多话想对他说吧？”  
被弓弦看穿了自己偏要跟过来真正的小心思，桃李脸微微发烫。他并不想承认，因为自己已经长大了，所以想避免撒娇，又是在这非常时期，但是都已经到了这里了，不见面就回姬宫家府邸也太浪费了，权衡之后，桃李小声地开口。  
“不要告诉别人哦。”  
姬宫家虽然不是古老的贵族出身，但是上一代家主作为出色的商人掌握了大量的资本，也得到了皇帝殿下的赏识，成为了得力的内阁大臣。作为这一代独苗的小少爷，桃李一心想要快点长大，成为能够协力新皇帝英智治理国家的得力副手，但是即使是年满十六岁之后，他也一直被排除在外，这让他很不安。  
但是他相信，英智一定是想要让这个国家变得更好，因为英智，对这个国家的子民比什么都看重，是将这个曾经战乱不断的国家摆脱困境，变成第一强国的人。

>>>  
到了这里，真绪的心态反而平静了下来，他预先设置了如果自己失去自由就会定时发送的邮件，内容是希望明星和北斗去保护他的家人安全。  
这次会面没有真绪想象中的范围森严，反而可以说是秘密会见了，没有任何警卫在场，只有皇帝和他的左膀右臂，不过涉一个改造人就已经抵过数十人的战力了。而另一边，则是和他熟识的敬人一脸严肃地看着他。  
“我就开门见山地说了，衣更君，为我与STAR的谈判搭桥吧。”  
“我……？”  
“帮助我去主动联络STAR，主动与他们交涉，帝国不能完全处于被动，谈判的事情不能被牵着鼻子走，也绝不能直播，如果STAR那边坚持直播，就反过来摸清他们的网络伪造假的直播，只要让对方跳到我们安排的舞台，操作的余地就变大了。”  
真绪感觉自己的胸口在颤抖，连忙深呼吸让自己冷静下来。英智这一番话给他出了个大难题，他该用什么立场去执行这件事，不如说，他真的要执行吗？要告诉明星北斗这边的打算吗？要自己出谋献策去帮助英智完成谈判吗？说到底，为什么是他，这并不合理，即使是这几个月间他加入事务科做的不错，也根本没立什么值得皇帝去过问的功劳。  
“……为什么选择了我？”  
心里盘算也得不出结论，真绪抬起视线，看向那个高高在上的皇帝，直接问出心中疑虑。  
“如果你做的让我满意的话，我就既往不咎，并且把凛月，把你的公主殿下还给你。”  
太过意有所指的发言让真绪一时慌了手脚，下意识就认为英智指的是研究所的事情，情绪激动过头，猛地站起身来，等到意识到自己的举动不妥，冰冷的金属已经抵在了他的心窝上。  
“你想做什么？还有小英也是，别说这么恶心的话，而且说要把我送出去到底是什么意思？”  
真绪不知道凛月是什么时候在房间里的，也许一直都在，也许其实是在门外，见他的异常举动才进来的，以改造人的行动速度这不算什么。  
“对不起……我只是，太意外了。”  
真绪举起双手，展现自己空空如也的掌心，凛月这才收了武器，黑着一张脸杵在一边，又忍不住好奇，悄悄抬眼看不知道葫芦里卖什么药的英智。  
“哈哈，好痛……我这种低下的人，在皇帝殿下失礼被教训了呢，请原谅我。”  
真绪觉得一切都太不真实，唯一真实的大概只有方才后背被不留情的利刃扎伤的地方多半会流血，还有着隐隐的痛感。

真的，感觉好痛。

上一次也好，这一次也好，真绪都搞不懂凛月，没见到凛月的时候，他一直装模作样地想只要凛月能离开研究所不再作战，得到幸福不就好了吗，所以自己的思念也好爱恋也好都是不需要的，是累赘。但是现在凛月又出现在他眼前了，现在的凛月不记得他是谁，还亲昵地叫那个可怕皇帝殿下的昵称，在他不知道的地方似乎发生了许多事。近在咫尺，又根本看不懂，明明曾经是最了解的人，明明他曾经就像是把手伸到了凛月的脑中一样，自己说什么凛月会怎样回应都里了如指望。  
他小心地维护着凛月的原本的性格，然后那些全都被轻松地清除了——即使那只是他希望凛月的性格，即使那只是他的欲望的投影一样的东西——现在也全都不在了。在这个时候，英智又说，要把这个空壳一样的改造生命体还给他。  
也许这是已经知晓一切的英智的一个小小计谋，知道这个对自己不忠的危险下属的软肋在哪里，从而随口许诺，如果他照做了，为了自己的欲望去牺牲朋友，最后也什么都得不到。

说到底，什么是还给他？难道凛月真的曾经是他的东西吗？

>>>  
灰蒙蒙的天空降下今年冬天的第一场雪，纷纷扬扬将一切装点上银装，凛月和英智所在的别院房间里却温暖如春。凛月不顾礼节地随意将脸贴在桌子上，侧着头看着窗外的落雪，茶和点心在他的脸颊边散发出袅袅香气，和没有规矩的凛月不同，英智端正优雅地品尝着那份上等蜂蜜蛋糕，动作慢悠悠的，仿佛这就只是一次悠闲的冬日聚会。  
但是并不是那样的吧。  
凛月面无表情地看着窗外，看着身着制服，笔直地站在雪地里等候英智的近侍卫队列。  
“凛月觉得那些人碍眼吗？稍微忍耐一下吧，他们并不是在警戒你，仅仅是在等我结束这边的会面，之后送我去参加会议而已。”  
英智结束这边的无关紧要的会面之后，就会被送到哪里去，办只有他才能做到的大事，但是他说即使片刻，也想要在自己这里偷个闲，凛月想了想，坐起身来看着英智，不再去看窗外的景象，

“在这种焦灼的时候，小英在这里无所事事的与我喝茶这样好吗？”  
“正是因为是这种时候，偶尔也想要喘口气，来你这里刚刚好。”

如果是别人听到这番话，八成不会相信这说辞，但是凛月却将这句话判定为真。他因为自己认为这句话是真的而稍微困惑了一下，盯着皇帝陛下那滴水不漏的完美的表情，决定直接问出心中疑惑。  
“你难道不担心我有什么瞒着你的事情吗？”  
没错，这就是凛月一直以来的疑惑，英智将他放在身边，既没有和他结成血的契约，也没有让研究所看过他的记忆，这个人到底为什么对自己这么放心呢？  
“我可从来没有对你放心过啊。只不过是因为你瞒着我什么事情我大概都了解，没有必要为了这点小事责备你。”  
“欸——那是什么，听起来稍微有点火大。”  
凛月微微皱起眉头，感觉被小看了，虽然对方确实有小看自己的资格。  
“你在研究所遇袭的那天，和衣更君见过面，而且你已经认出了他却没有向上级报告的事情，我全部都了解。”  
“我要纠正你那个说法，我可没有认出他哦。因为我根本不知道他是谁。”

只不过是觉得很熟悉，下意识地问了是否认识，却得到了毫不犹豫的否认回答，听到那个回答的瞬间，这原本便空空如也的身体，依然感觉空虚得非常痛苦。  
这些事，到底要如何报告呢，还是说，因为自己是改造生命体，就应该做得到把自己的心情随时掏出来给人看吗？

“说的也是呢，抱歉，是我不谨慎了。而且，正是我夺走了你的记忆，凛月，你怨恨我吗？”  
随着话题的深入，高等的瓷杯里的茶水已经冷了，两个人都没有继续续杯的打算。  
“我连自己要去怨恨的理由都不记得了啊，小英，而且我总觉得，你大概是想要为我做一点什么。”  
“你真是意外的其实容易相信别人，虽然最开始接触的时候会觉得被防备着，却很快就用温柔去理解别人了，我很喜欢你这一点。我并没有那么好心，夺走你的记忆，虽然一部分原因是为了让你这岌岌可危的身体解脱重负安心休养。但是更多的原因，其实是我对衣更君的惩罚。”  
“那个人做了什么惹你不爽的事？”  
“也没什么，只不过是他曾经放走了一个被选中要成为改造体的孩子，并且这件事是让你去做的，事后又违规消除了你的记忆。这些全部都是死罪，但是我只是剥夺了他对你的控制权，将他转移到了其他部门。我自认为我是很宽容的，然而似乎没有了你这个牵绊的他想要更多的对我和现今的体制举起反旗了，真是让人心寒呢。”  
“那么如果他这次依然不肯站到你这边行动，你会把他怎么样？”  
“真是的，我还以为你会好奇自己被违规消除的记忆的，你对那个人真是太纵容了。”  
“请不要挖苦我。”  
“抱歉抱歉，老实说我有一点感动，而且之前让他去调查走私枪械的事时他做的非常好，只要他这次也走我想要的剧本，看在你的面子上我就可以再次留下他。”  
“剧本？”  
“那是能让我把这个国家真正握在手里，让所有人都得到幸福的剧本。”

英智点到为止，没有继续说下去，如果他以后还想要在感觉疲惫的时候来到这里喝一杯茶，对凛月说出自己真正的目就并不合适。  
在这个国家还在他的爷爷手里的时候，就已经是内忧外患，皇帝一病不起，大权旁落，在看不见的地方有着不顾国家死活的人结党营私，弊端重重。接手这一切的英智，选择了不惜代价地推行Chimaera的策划，掌握了武器和军队的人才能得到话语权，所以他要用自己的人去铲除被下面的人庇护着的黑市上武器的交易，掌握罪证夺走那些人的实权。  
除此之外，在推行Chimaera的计划时，也催生了很多黑色的产业链，赞助他进行计划的财团也并不可靠。他用心栽培着桃李，施恩给姬宫家，有朝一日必会让姬宫家取代那个位置，把这一部分也掌握在手里。

在这些之前，因为太过火的侵略和对他国的干涉，在国际上引起的风波，要如何收场，这个更严重的问题，英智也不止一次地思考过。  
他曾经暗暗对朔间零说过，总有一天自己要斩断这个悲惨的命运，而那个契机，毫无疑问的，现在由STAR亲手奉上。

一切都如他所想，他拼死地存活至今，每一天每一天与死神赛跑，呕心沥血走过来的路，终于要走向下一个篇章。

>>>  
衣更真绪没想过自己和凛月的再次见面来得这么快，就好像什么都没发生一样，他临时落脚的旅店，来了一位意外的客人。他原本以为，至少在与STAR正式谈判之前，英智不会允许他们见面。虽然只是随口的许诺，凛月也应该是那个人拿来牵制他的重要筹码，应该收在保险柜里保存。但现实是，凛月穿着普通的私服，就像是一个普通人一样随意的出现在了他的面前。   
“真是意外，我还以为那个皇帝殿下不会允许你来见我的，还是在这样的时期。”  
他的感慨，凛月听了后皱了皱眉，反驳道。  
“我想要见你，有话一定要当面问你，就只是我自己的事，不需要小英来允许，我一直都可以自由出入。”  
但是如果那个人不想的话，阻止的手段也要多少就有多少。这话真绪没有说出来，因为没有必要，显然凛月真的过得很好，因为被宠爱娇惯所以随心所欲地喊着那个高高在上的人的昵称，理所当然的语气说着自己想见谁不需要别人允许。

“那么你来这里，是想问我什么呢？真抱歉我没什么可以招待你的……啊，这个给你。”  
真绪抓起桌子上一听没开封的碳酸饮料丢过去，凛月条件反射地接在手里，翻过来看包装上的文字，露出了困惑的表情，又逐渐变得落寞。  
“我们，果然是认识的吧？”  
所以才知道他喜欢的东西……虽然事到如今也不需要这种小事来确认。凛月也觉得自己问的无趣，又追加了一句。  
“我换个说法，你是曾经和我组成一对，给我提供血液的人吗？”  
“凛月，你太聪明了也会让人为难的。”  
虽然不知道凛月从何得知这些信息，但是已经猜测到这个地步，真绪再否认也没什么用，所以他默认了。   
“啊，果然是这样啊。”  
凛月双手捧着饮料罐，没有拉开拉环，而是小心地抚摸着微凉的金属，就像是对待什么珍宝，因为有了实感而舍不得放手。

“那之后，小英来和我见过面，说了很多事，但是也没有明说我们的关系，我很在意，那之后就稍微调查了一下，老实说我对这个结果很失望。不过深究起来，就算是那种关系，我也一直都是属于这个国家的财产，不应该是属于你的吧？”  
凛月慢悠悠地说着这些，就像是说和自己无关的事一样。  
“我去调查了，但是什么都想不起来，自己的事，你的事，什么都……我一点都不记得你这张蠢脸。”  
被这么直白的说出来现状，真绪有些受伤，凛月只是在叙述现实，这不是凛月的错，但是他却忍不住怨愤，觉得还要特意说出来的凛月太不体谅人，自己轻松自在了，留下他满怀记忆负隅前行，还要专程来揭他伤疤。  
“我真的很失望啊，衣更君……啊，就叫你真～君吧。”  
满不在乎地，重复着久远的过去曾经说过的话，那么轻松地再一次起了同一个昵称。  
“凛月。”  
在听到熟悉的昵称之后，真绪终于出声打断了凛月那会刺伤他的自言自语。  
“和我这样的人是一组还真是抱歉啊，你只是想来说这个的吗？”  
不用提醒他也明白，他们已经变得陌生。  
凛月沉默了一下，继而抬起眼，毫不保留地与真绪对视，红宝石一样的眼睛闪着晶莹的光。  
“不，我真正想说的不是这个，而是一些我即使怎么调查也想不通的事情。”

衣更真绪曾经是给朔间凛月提供血液的志愿者，这样的资料，稍微动点脑筋就能查到。但，还有一些，怎么也想不通的事情，如果仔细去思考分析，就会发现那是一种接近悲伤的情绪。  
他是改造生命体，用科技和程序都没有办法的解决的事，就来直接问本人，这是他的计算得出的最优解。他让紫之创帮助自己，跟踪了真绪，调查了真绪落脚的地方，然后一个人前往这里，整个过程中英智没有出手妨碍，默许了他来见真绪。  
凛月看向眼前的男人，对方因为连日的奔波显得神态疲惫，面对着他勉强自己打起精神。凛月其实不知道真绪到底是什么立场，这半年以来又经历了什么，只觉得他看起来好可怜让自己忍不住想要接近。  
在这里伸出手去，能跨越时间与空间吗？触碰他们失落的时光吗？

“虽然我什么都想不起来……但是，关于你，我觉得很熟悉，也很难过，觉得好可怜，又觉得好可爱。我的系统无法处理这样复杂的感情，所以我来找你是想问你，问曾经和我是命运共同体，无数次给给我编写下运行程序的你。真君，请告诉我，这种感情的名字是什么？”

>>>  
真绪小心地把手贴在凛月的脸上，掌心所感觉到的，是比普通人稍微低一点的温度，细腻的人造皮肤，接触着非常让人安心的触感。凛月随着他的动作歪歪头，就像只黑猫一样，真绪舒了一口气，突然感觉所有的烦躁都不见了。  
他总是把自己陷入左右为难的境地，忙忙碌碌疲惫不堪，在凛月看来，完全都是他自寻烦恼，但是凛月也会觉得这样的他既可怜又可爱。他觉得会这样说的凛月才可爱，明明只是没有心的改造人，为什么总能说出直击他心底的话呢，在凛月虚无的，一遍一遍被人为编造改写的记忆里，关于他的感情究竟隐藏在哪个部分，他从来没有看到过，却每一次都惊奇的出现在他面前。  
现在不是做这种事的时候，他自己心里很清楚，但是又觉得，他就只有现在了。  
“凛月，对不起。”  
“……真～君不要总是道歉啊，我不明白。”  
下一秒，凛月被推倒在了柔软的床铺上，他惊讶地想要撑起身，却被真绪按住肩膀阻止了。在他再次反抗之前，双唇就被压过来的男人捕捉到，柔软的唇瓣接触到一起，稍作停留了那么一两秒，凛月瞪大眼睛，然后感觉到口腔里闯入了柔软湿热的舌头，激烈的像是要夺走他的一切一样。  
“凛月，这个叫做‘接吻’。”  
“诶？”  
如果凛月想要反抗，作为普通人类的真绪当然完全不是对手，但是凛月忘记了自己可以反抗，就这样呆愣着任凭真绪对他吻了又吻，同时双手从他的毛衣下摆钻进去，抚摸着他消瘦的脊背。  
真绪的吻一点点向下游走，粗鲁地吻着他的下颚，然后是脖颈，用力地吮吸，在那白皙的肌肤上留下暗红色的吻痕。凛月感受着这轻微的痛感，迷迷糊糊地想，原来如此。  
虽然已经没有记忆了，但是这个身体，被爱抚时感觉到的，沿着肌肤攀升着的颤栗快感，真的好熟悉，  
是在这个皮肤里留下了什么东西吧，融进了他的身体的，永世不忘的刻痕。  
凛月轻轻抓着真绪有点硬会乱翘的头发，手指插进头发里一下一下地梳着，碰到了发夹，他停顿了一下，然后摘下了那个发夹。真绪抬起头看着凛月，平时被别在头顶，不算服帖的刘海柔软地垂下来，甚至让他看起来年幼了一些。那看向凛月的碧绿色的眼睛就像闪着光的宝石一样，露出了仿佛马上就要哭出来的表情。  
“不要露出那种表情啊，真逊。”  
详装强势，突然推倒别人的家伙，却露出了像是被抛弃了一样的可怜的表情。  
“既然真～君离不开我的话，从一开始，就不要放我一个人啊。”

如果是以前，真绪多半要反驳一句怎么可能离不开你，和你这样在一起，只是孽缘，但是现在真绪没有反驳。  
他现在终于再次把朝思暮想的凛月抱在怀里，但是却依然感觉好孤独，他被一无所知的凛月抛弃在了旧时光里，他想要和凛月合为一体，想要真实的感觉到那个存在，和凛月一起堕入同样的旋涡。

真绪进入凛月身体的一瞬间，听到凛月不知道是因为痛还是觉得痛苦，发出了压抑的抽泣声，他捧着凛月的脸，用拇指擦去凛月眼角的泪水，想说对不起，想到凛月才刚说过不要道歉，又咽了回去。  
他的凛月重新变成了一张白纸，但是还是这样稀里糊涂就会被他牵着走，为他打开身体，大胆地跟随着他去未知地。  
真绪粗暴又用力的将自己一次次送到凛月身体最深处，他们身体交叠，整个世界都在摇晃，像是随时都要崩塌。真绪心跳得非常激烈，因为太快乐所以觉得有点痛苦，凛月本能地勾着他的脖子，将他拉近，贴近自己的身体，他们在偷来的深夜里紧紧相拥，试图弥补他们之间那些错过的故事。  
过去曾经发生了什么，身上有着怎样沉重的重担，明天又会迎来怎样的日出，一切都无所谓了，这一刻，就只想和对方身体重叠，分享最深的秘密。  
“……我喜欢你，凛月。”  
达到顶峰的瞬间，真绪在凛月耳边呢喃着，声音轻飘飘地融进欲望之沼，被快感吞没的凛月挣扎着睁开眼睛，一瞬间有想哭的冲动。  
感觉那是自己等了很久很久的话，是能填补他空荡的胸腔的宝物。  
“这句话……早一点说啊……真～君真是笨蛋。”

早一点承认啊，承认爱着我，承认眼里只有我的事，无论如何都不要和我分开啊，不要擅自，允许别人清除我的记忆啊。  
那样的话，自己就不用因为空虚而痛苦，因为把你一个人留在过去而愧疚。

明明被骂了，真绪却突然笑了起来，像是卸下了全部的重负，轻松地说道。  
“凛月，你还想要我的血吗？”

听到这句话，凛月颤抖一下，就像是那个牵连从来没有断过一样出现了条件反射。曾经，是真绪强迫凛月和凛月切断联系，但是这一次真绪没有催促也没有解释，完全等待凛月自己选择。  
凛月猛地起身，翻了个身将真绪压到身下，跨坐在真绪的身上。真绪眯起眼看着身上的人，情事之后泛红的身体，逆着光勾勒出的诱人曲线。他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，黑暗中朦朦胧胧地感觉凛月伏下了身，温热微肿的嘴唇试探地碰上了他的脖子。疼痛来的比预想中要严重一点，想来是因为凛月太久没有得到血的缘故，咬的太粗暴。  
凛月很明白他喝下真绪的血，除了让自己再度变成会被控制的不自由之身没有任何好处，但是真绪主动要和他再度连接上的这一刻，他阻挡不了这种诱惑。铁锈味道的温热液体涌进喉咙的感觉，非常怀念，非常安心，有什么模模糊糊的概念重新回到了他的身体，他重蹈覆辙，亦如获新生。

>>>  
“……我想起来了，真～君，你之前没有遵守我们的约定。我只原谅你一次，从现在开始，你必须继续遵守约定。”  
“欸？”  
纵情之后，凛月的声音听起来沙沙的，凛月看了一眼真绪，将自己的脸埋在枕头上，提高了一点声音。  
“准确说不是‘想起来了’，而是感觉是一种类似潜意识的东西，模模糊糊地感觉，应该是这样的……好奇怪，也许是喝了你的血的原因。”  
“到底指的是什么？”  
真绪从后面压过来，凑近凛月，亲吻他的发梢和后颈。  
“‘你必须一直爱着我’，大概是这样的事。”

——啊，想起来了。  
真绪感觉心脏剧烈地跳动，某段记忆突然重回身体，沉重的压迫感，和不可思议的安心感，突然一下侵袭了他的大脑。  
自己怎么会忘记了这么重要的事呢，明明一直以为是自己在背负两个人的记忆，却居然是已经忘记了一切的凛月，凭借那一丝潜意识来提醒他。

那是在凛月接受零的碎片之前，凛月问真绪，知道自己在做什么吗？真绪没有回答他之后的对话。  
在经过了长久的沉默，对峙，试探之后，最终还是凛月打破了僵局。他说我就如你所愿吧真～君。  
那时的凛月的声音颤抖着，他对自己将会丧失自我的未来无法接受，濒临崩溃，但是也明白这是已经定下来的事情，选择权不由他自己做主。他就像是抓住最后的稻草一样，抓着真绪的手臂，用尽全力地说出了某个约定。

“我就如你所愿吧，如你所愿地成为你的兵器，然后一直一直竭尽全力去战斗，直到我变成碎片沉进黑暗的那天为止。  
“在那天到来之前你的时间是我的，你不可以留下我一个人，要一直爱着我。请不要忘记，这是我们的约定。”

在那之后，一转眼已经进入了第八年，凛月没有变成凄惨的碎片，但是自己却一度丢下了害怕一个人的他，  
是自己的错。

“抱歉……凛月……真的非常抱歉，留下你一个人……”

真绪将额头抵上凛月的肩膀，拼死地忍耐着却失败了，温热的眼泪从酸涩的眼里夺眶而出，滴落在凛月赤裸的皮肤上。凛月颤栗了一下，转过身来，他不知道真绪怎么了，又觉得自己是知道的，然后他伸出手，将那个不擅长表达自己难过的笨蛋揽在了怀里，安抚地拍着他的背。  
“来我这里吧，笨蛋真～君，再更多的爱我吧。我不会让你死的，无论你做错了什么让小英生气的事我都会救你，然后你要一生都照顾我，爱我，看着我啊真～君。”

他自我中心的，喜欢说过分话的，麻烦的恋人回来了。


	5. 被遗忘的故事 尾声

“哥，你到底还要不要吃晚饭？”  
“啊——？我这就来！”

真绪的卧室门被妹妹一脚踢开，他才猛地注意到天色早就变得昏暗了，连忙手忙脚乱的将手头的工作统统保存关闭，一道道蓝色投影屏带着上面的数据飞快地隐藏。  
真绪带着随身携带的小型终端跟着妹妹下了楼，饭桌前父母还没有动筷，难得的在等他，面对这场面他有点受宠若惊，坐到了空位置上。  
“难得回家一次，就不要一直忙工作了。”  
“啊……抱歉，但是我刚刚回到研究所接手新工作，有太多的事情要做了。”  
真绪露出抱歉的苦笑，拿起碗筷。  
一边的挂式电视里正在播放晚间新闻，漂亮的女主持人也正好说到他们研究所的最新重建制度，工作人员的变换调动，以及逐步开放给市民监督的进度。虽然报道是有所保留的，但是说的基本全都是事实。

在那场如同一场豪华作秀的谈判之后，他以英智直属的事务科成员的身份继续参与着后续的事宜，去帮助英智清除已经扎根在Chimaera相关的产业链上有利可图的人。北斗他们也同样被留了下来，以STAR代表的身份监督辅助新策的推行。  
Chimaera并没有停止运作，而是在逐步放缓，不再主动挑起战争，让Chimaera休养生息。也暂停接收新的作为储备实验体的孩子，先对改造人体的技术进行更多改进，未来会公开透明的选拔合格者，把牺牲在试验台上的人数压低。  
而提供血液，对改造生命体进行心灵控制的措施，随着现在服役的每一组搭档陆续退役，也总有一天会成为过去。这甚至不是谈判之后才开始的，在昴流他们开始行动之前，英智就悄悄的尝试了朱樱司这种有自我意志的生命体并且成功了。  
一个月前，英智正式将真绪调任回到研究所，现在的研究所辞退了大部分人员，也换了不少生面孔，一部分还没有接受改造涉及核心不多的孩子被送回了家或者福利院，研究所内变得稍微有点冷清。  
当下的Chimaera驾驶员们并没有退役，STAR的大家也没有将技术外流，这个世界依然忌惮着他们的国家，在Chimaera以外的武器开发得到了重视。  
真绪并不知道这算不算好转，但是Chimaera造成的僵局被打破了，他们周边的世界在飞速的向前走，所有人都在寻求改变。

即使英智不明说，真绪也逐渐想明白了，这一切都正是英智所希望的未来。  
这或许可以称得上是被利用了，虽然北斗有些不满，但是能推动这一连串的改变，实际上也算是达到了他们的初衷。

“真的这就要走了吗？”  
“嗯，研究所太远了，明天早上再走时间上有点……”  
和亲人告别之时已天色渐暗，真绪沿着本应该很熟悉，却因为长大之后太少回来变得有点陌生的街道走了几分钟，一辆车停在了他的面前，车窗落下来，露出凛月得意的脸。  
“真～君真是爱说谎，明明就只是想和我独处。”  
“才不是那样，你又在乱说什么啊！”  
“我才没有乱说，我的思维方式是真君的设定吧，所以我认为‘真君是这样想的’真君就一定是这样想的。”  
“……是是是。就当是这样吧。”  
放弃了和凛月仔细讨论复杂的设置问题，真绪坐到了副驾驶位上，系好安全带，打开了终端，几个荧蓝色的屏闪现在他眼前。  
车是自动驾驶的，凛月设置好路线之后，转过头来看真绪这边在看什么，但是那是实时监测的Chimaera活性数据，对凛月来说实在太枯燥无味，又坐正了身体。  
道路两旁的风景飞速地倒退，将真绪出生长大的街道抛在脑后，奔赴向对他们来说曾与监牢无异的地方。真绪没有表现出任何不舍，专心地监控着那些代表生命运行状态的数据，凛月知道他其实很爱自己的家人，但是他心里总是有太多更重要的东西，与在凛月看来完全没必要的责任感。  
“我还以为，我们都不会再回到这里（研究所）了。”  
“……怎么了，凛月？”  
“没什么……只是稍微有点不明白，你为什么不和我一起逃走？谈判刚结束的那个时候，小英应该不会阻拦我们的。”

那时的话，可以趁着动荡的局面，两个人一起逃走到天涯海角吧，离开这个国家，到边境线上去，经过彻底的修复的凛月已经不再像之前那样不稳定，真的有个万一，作为STAR的重要成员，真绪也可以拜托北斗的父亲援助。  
但是真绪没有那么做，他选择了留在这里，获得英智的谅解之后继续在自己被安排的职位上努力。英智承诺过他让他从事务科回到研究所，凛月则是作为助手也作为英智的眼线陪同一起回到研究所。  
“我只是觉得，一走了之，也太不负责了。”  
真绪苦笑着把视线移过来。  
“我做过很多错事，有机会自己亲手去修正的话，我不想逃避。”

看着真绪一脸严肃地说这些，凛月叹气，觉得真是没办法，然而这的确就是他的认知里的真绪，真绪做出这样的决定他毫不意外。  
凛月关掉了自动驾驶，将车靠路边停下来，在真绪疑惑的视线注视下，撑着身体猛地凑近真绪，。

“真～君，我想听的可不是这个。”

他的真君有他自己的忠义与执着，那正是他无法改变，可恨又可爱的地方。  
但是唯有一点，是凛月绝对不肯退让的。

终于搞懂了凛月不过是在撒娇的真绪，露出了笑容，伸手顺着凛月的黑发抚下，压着他脑后，欠身在那柔软的唇上印下一个轻盈的吻，不带任何情欲，仅仅是怜爱一般的轻触。  
“留在这里，我们也会永远在一起。”  
真绪把手指插入凛月的发尾，凛月的眼睛里倒映着车窗外的霓虹，就像是闪闪发光红宝石，然后那美丽的宝石只注视着自己，毫无保留地给予自己炙热的爱。

“我爱你，小凛。”

不会再留下你一个人了，会一直爱着你，选择有你在的未来，因为这是我们的约定。

迄今为止的人生，或许这一刻是最幸福的。

END


End file.
